Pingwiny z Madagaskaru - Moja Historia
by Braila125
Summary: Moja własna, wymyślona historia czterech pingwinich komandosów z zoo w Central Parku. Niekoniecznie powiązana z serialem, nie ma nic wspólnego z pingwinami w pełnometrażowych filmach. Do napisania natchnął mnie całkiem niedawno mój młodszy kuzyn i pewna bardzo ciekawa blogerka, za co bardzo im dziękuję :D A teraz zapraszam do czytania ;D
1. Koszmary

**Szeregowy**

To znowu się działo. Wracało. Nie mogłem nad tym zapanować. Znowu byłem sam i dokładnie wiedziałem, co musiałem zrobić. Ale tego nie chciałem! Nie chciałem, nie mogłem! Nie potrafiłem zrobić tego po raz kolejny, nawet dla siebie samego!

A jednak znowu to zrobiłem. Z samolubstwa. Aby żyć...

\- Szeregowy! Szeregowy, odezwijcie się! - głos szefa przebił się z trudem do mojego umysłu. Powoli otworzyłem oczy, mrużąc je przed światłem latarki, wycelowanej wprost we mnie. Czułem strużkę potu, spływającą po moim karku. Dziwne, podobno pingwiny nie pocą się zbyt wyraźnie. Serce waliło mi jak młotem. Znowu to samo.

\- Szefie? - spytałem cicho, żeby się upewnić, że to na pewno on. Że mój koszmar nie stał się prawdą. Nie widziałem, czy Kowalski i Rico stali za nim, czy nie. Miałem nadzieję, że to był tylko zwykłe koszmar. Tylko kilka wspomnień...

\- Szeregowy, nic wam nie jest? Źle wyglądacie - poczułem skrzydło szefa na czole. Pokręciłem głową, ale jednocześnie odczułem ogromną ulgę. To był on. Nadal byłem bezpieczny w naszej bazie. Nie wiem czemu, nadal tak bardzo bałem się, że nagle ktoś przyjdzie i zabierze mnie z powrotem do tamtego koszmaru. Czułem, że jeszcze po mnie wrócą. Nie tylko po mnie.

\- Nie, to nic takiego. Tylko zły sen - zapewniłem i zsunąłem się z pryczy. - powinienem się tylko trochę przejść.

\- Zły sen? Szeregowy, zaczynam się o was martwić. - szef zgasił latarkę i odłożył ją na bok. Wzdrygnąłem się lekko, gdy w bazie na moment nastała ciemność. Nadal nie lubiłem ciemnych pomieszczeń.

\- Dlaczego? - zdziwiłem się, przytrzymując skrzydłem właz wejściowy. Z góry do środka wpłynęło światło księżyca.

\- Bo to już chyba dwudziesty raz w tym miesiącu. Co się dzieje?

\- Nic poważnego, szefie. Nie musi się szef martwić - zapewniłem i wyszedłem, zanim ten zdążyłby jeszcze o coś zapytać. Powietrze było rześkie, a księżyc oświecał całe zoo jasną poświatą. Westchnąłem ciężko. Po tylu latach te wspomnienia nadal były tak strasznie żywe. Znowu widziałem te wszystkie straszne rzeczy, których się dopuściłem, żeby chronić własną skórę. Nadal mnie to prześladowało. Przetarłem oczy skrzydłami. Już wszystko dobrze. Byłem bezpieczny w zoo, jako mały, słodki pingwini żołnierz. I tak było dobrze. Przynajmniej taką miałem nadzieję. Nikt nigdy nie podejrzewałby mnie... o coś takiego. Nigdy. I dobrze. Tak ma być. Miałem tylko nadzieję, że taki stan rzeczy utrzyma się chociaż przez jakiś czas.

 **Skipper**

Naprawdę martwiłem się o tego malucha. Coś ukrywał i ja to widziałem. No i Kowalski. On też zachowywał się ostatnio jakoś tak dziwnie. Ciągle gdzieś znikał, a wtedy imprezy lemurów dziwnie cichły, lub całkowicie ustawały. To miało jakiś związek, czułem to. Po krótkiej chwili postanowiłem podążyć śladem młodzika i jeszcze raz spytać go, co się dzieje. Nic nie działo się bez przyczyny. A ja musiałem się dowiedzieć, co się działo z moim oddziałem. Wyszedłem z bazy i przeszedłem kawałek przez puste i ciche o tej porze zoo. Spacerek nigdy nie był zły.

\- Kowalski! Weź się w garść! Nie możesz do tego wrócić, wiesz przecież, co to świństwo z tobą zrobiło! - krzyczał ktoś. Zmarszczyłem brwi i ruszyłem w stronę, z której usłyszałem ten dźwięk. Był środek nocy, kto mógłby się tak wydzierać o tej godzinie? I to na Kowalskiego? O co tu, do diabła, chodziło?!

\- A...a...ale ja muszę. Kiedy zobaczyłem tego dilera, poczułem ten zapach... Julian, minęło już tyle czasu bez dawki, myślałem, że mi przeszło, ale...

\- Nie ma żadnego "ale", Kowalski! Nie pozwolę ci w to znowu wejść! Nie po to cię z tego wyciągałem przez tyle czasu, żebyś to wszystko teraz zaprzepaścił przez ten głupi głód!

Znalazłem się na miejscu i spojrzałem na kłócących się. Zobaczyłem Kowalskiego i, o Bogowie, Ogoniastego! To on potrafił przemawiać takim niegłupkowatym tonem? O co w tym wszystkim chodziło?! Musiałem się tego dowiedzieć i to natychmiast!

\- W co wejść dokładnie? O co tu chodzi? - spytałem ostrym, nieznoszącym sprzeciwu głosem. Julian i Kowalski podskoczyli, zaskoczeni moim pojawieniem się na miejscu. Oboje spojrzeli na mnie zmieszani, ale samozwańczy król lemurów wyraźnie wydawał się być z czegoś zadowolony.

\- Sz...szefie, to nic... - zaczął się tłumaczyć Kowalski, ale uciszyło go głośne prychnięcie Ogoniastego.

\- Kowalski, nie ma już czego ukrywać. Prędzej czy później i tak będziesz musiał to powiedzieć. Tak samo zresztą jak Rico i Szeregowy. Zbyt długo już się ukrywaliście - powiedział. Spojrzałem na niego zaskoczony. Rico? Kowalski? Szeregowy? Julian? O co tu chodziło? W jaką sprawę oni mogli być zamieszani? Co będą musieli mi powiedzieć? Myślałem, że nie mają przede mną tajemnic. Poza tymi drobnymi, oczywiście.

\- O co chodzi? - spytałem zaskoczony. Naukowiec spojrzał na mnie przelotnie i potarł delikatnie skrzydła.

\- Może lepiej będzie, gdy przy tej rozmowie będą WSZYSCY - powiedział stanowczo Ogoniasty, mocno akcentując ostatnie słowo.

\- No dobra - zgodziłem się. - Jutro o 17:00 w naszej bazie. Będziecie mi się wszyscy gęsto tłumaczyć. A teraz do bazy, Kowalski.

Strateg wykonał polecenie, powłócząc nogami. Posłałem Julianowi nieco podejrzliwe spojrzenie i ruszyłem zaraz za moim pingwinem na nasz wybieg. Czyżbym nie mógł już ufać własnym ludziom? Nie rozumiałem tego... W ogóle.

 **Kowalski**

No ładnie. Przyłapał mnie. Teraz będę musiał mu wszystko opowiedzieć. Jak ja niby miałem się do tego zabrać? To było dawno i nieprawda. Przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało. Jak widać ten głód nadal we mnie siedział. Nie mogłem w to uwierzyć. Po tylu latach... do tej pory było dobrze. Czyżby szykowało się coś większego?

Gdy tylko wszedłem do bazy zauważyłem Szeregowego, który pił gorącą czekoladę przy stole. Podszedłem do niego.

\- Zły sen? - spytałem. Młodzik skinął głową. Tak, on też był w to zamieszany. I miał chyba nawet gorzej, niż ja. Potarłem delikatnie jego ramię, żeby pokazać mu, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Był jeszcze taki młody... aż żal ściskał, gdy się tak na niego patrzyło. Takiego przerażonego, niespokojnego... pozornie bezbronnego. Raz widziałem go w akcji. Nie był aż tak bezbronny, ale jednocześnie bał się samego siebie. Nie dziwiłem mu się. Po czymś takim... dziwię się, że jest w ogóle w stanie normalnie funkcjonować. No cóż. Westchnąłem i wczołgałem się na swoją pryczę. Rico zdawał się niczego nie zauważyć i spał nadal, cicho pochrapując. Chwilę później do bazy wszedł szef. Patrzyłem, jak podchodził do Szeregowego, objął go skrzydłem i poprowadził do jego pryczy, uspokajając go cicho. Bardzo mu zależało na naszym oddziałowym słodziaku. Oj, gdyby znał prawdę...

Już jutro pozna...


	2. Tajemnice

**Witajcie w drugim rozdziale mojego opowiadania! Rany, dziękuję Wam. Szczerze powiedziawszy nie liczyłam na tak duży odzew! Jeszcze raz wielkie dzięki :) Postaram się dodawać rozdziały regularnie, więc się nie martwcie :D A teraz zapraszam do czytania. Jakie tajemnice skrywali młodzi żołnierze i król Julian? Czy przypadkiem ich szef również czegoś nie urywa? No i dodatkowa niespodzianka na koniec...**

 **Skipper**

O spotkaniu poinformowałem swoich żołnierzy z samego rana na zbiórce. Wszyscy wyglądali na przerażonych i niepewnych. Patrzyli na mnie tak... dziwnie. Zupełnie, jakbyśmy rozmawiali po raz ostatni. Nie miałem pojęcia, o co chodziło. Co takiego oni mogli przede mną ukrywać? Myślałem, że mi ufają, a tu nagle wychodzi, że mają przede mną jakieś tajemnice. Oczywiście... ja też kilka mam, ale ja jako dowódca akurat powinienem chronić swoich podwładnych przed swoją własną przeszłością.

W końcu na zegarze w naszej bazie wybiła 17:00. Wszyscy siedzieli już przy stole w jakieś takiej... nienaturalnej ciszy. Ogoniasty był jakiś inny. Poważny. Wyglądał nawet na osobę inteligentną. Ogoniasty! Kowalski wpatrywał się w blat stołu, jakby się czegoś strasznie wstydził i nie mógł mi przez to spojrzeć w oczy. Szeregowy kręcił młynka skrzydłami, a Rico stał się dziwnie spokojny i przygaszony. Przyjrzałem się im jeszcze raz.

\- No dobra, powiedzcie mi wreszcie, co tu jest, na jaja mojej matki, grane! - powiedziałem dość głośno i uderzyłem skrzydłem w stół, aż wszyscy podskoczyli. Wszyscy, oprócz Ogoniastego.

\- Szefie, my... - zaczął Szeregowy, ale Julian od razu go uciszył.

\- Ty zabierzesz głos później, Szeregowy. O, a może powinienem ci mówić Pan Talon? Nie, czekaj, Killer Omega, czyż nie? Ostateczność. Zawsze czekałeś do ostatniej chwili. A przynajmniej do czasu. Później byłeś już tylko maszyną do zabijania, prawda? Miałeś wiele imion i twarzy, Szeregowy. Które z nich jest prawdziwe?

Widziałem, jak mój mały żołnierz z każdym kolejnym słowem coraz bardziej kuli się w sobie, zupełnie jakby chciał się schować, zniknąć. Zmarszczyłem brwi.

\- Julian, zejdź z niego... - zaczął Kowalski, ale król lemurów od razu na niego naskoczył.

\- A ty, Antoni? Ile ty przeszedłeś? Byłbyś kimś wielkim, większym od zwykłego stratega, gdyby nie używki.

\- To twój ojciec mnie w to wciągnął! On i ty! - wybuchnął Kowalski, wyraźnie zdenerwowany. Otworzyłem szeroko oczy. Kowalski i używki? Przecież on nawet mocniejszego tranu rekina nie tknie!

\- Ale to ja cię z tego wyciągnąłem! - odparował Julian.

\- Ale to twój ojciec nas zniszczył! Wszystkich! - krzyknął nagle Szeregowy.

\- Hola, hola, ale ja tu nadal niczego nie rozumiem! - krzyknąłem. Wszyscy odetchnęli głęboko dla uspokojenia.

\- A więc od początku. Najpierw musisz wiedzieć, że nie jestem tym, za którego się podaję - powiedział Ogoniasty. - Tak naprawdę nazywam się Firenzo Martinez. Jestem synem tego wielkiego dilera narkotyków, Matta Martineza, pseudonim "Król". Handlował dragami, organizował walki na arenie. Na śmierć i życie. Nikt nie śmiał mu podskoczyć. Miał na swoje zawołanie wielu płatnych zabójców. Wychowywałem się w tym otoczeniu do dwudziestego roku życia. Potem zdecydowałem się odejść, bo uznałem, że nie chcę być taki sam, jak on. Chciałem zeznawać przeciw niemu. Nie było zbyt łatwo uciec. I tutaj pojawia się Rico. Rico Findagbur, w tamtym otoczeniu znany jako "Find". Był płatnym mordercą mojego ojca. Pamiętam go jeszcze z czasu, gdy był normalny. Później poddano go licznym operacjom i oto efekt - wskazał wymownym gestem naszego oddziałowego psychopatę. - Przekabaciłem go na swoją stronę, a on pomógł mi uciec. Skryliśmy się u Antoniego Kowalskiego, wtedy jeszcze studenta, za paczkę drag. Postanowiłem go z tego wyciągnąć. Nie mogłem patrzeć, jak się marnuje. Tak jak Killer Omega. Tak na niego mówiliśmy na walkach.

\- Zaraz, moment! Rico, żołnierzu, naprawdę byliście poddawani operacjom? - spytałem na Rico. Byłem zszokowany tym, co usłyszałem. Julian synem dilera narkotyków? Kowalski i dragi? Szeregowy i jakieś walki? Rico i operacje? Nagle się okazuje, że tak naprawdę nie wiem NIC o swoim własnym oddziale!

\- Nie pamiętam - wychrypiał psychopata. No to by wszystko tłumaczyło.

\- A wy, Szeregowy? - spojrzałem na naszego małego słodziaka. Musiał mi to bardzo porządnie wyjaśnić. Miał ledwie dwadzieścia lat!

\- Szefie, ja... muszę zacząć od początku - odparł cicho młodzik.

\- Wypadałoby - zgodziłem się.

\- A więc... tak naprawdę mam na imię Philip. Philip Orlayf. Miłośnicy mini golfa znali mnie jako Pana Talona. Po tym, jak odszedłem od tej gry zacząłem się włóczyć tu i tam. Nie mogłem wrócić do rodziny, bo już jej nie było. Zmarli na jakąś chorobę, kiedy miałem 9 lat. Nikt nigdy nie był łaskaw mi powiedzieć, jaka to była choroba. Do dwunastego roku życia grałem w golfa, a potem z ulicy zgarnęli mnie jacyś obcy. Wrzucili do celi. Zimnej i ciemnej... - Szeregowy zadrżał, gdy tylko przypomniał sobie tamto miejsce. Coś we mnie w środku aż się zatrzęsło ze współczucia i gniewu. Jak tak można?! - Nie wiem, ile tam siedziałem. Głodny, zmarznięty... pewnego dnia wyciągnęli mnie stamtąd i wsadzili na dziwną arenę. Zobaczyłem innego młodego chłopaka. Był tak samo przerażony, jak ja. To była walka. Walka na śmierć i życie. Z początku nie chciałem zabijać, ale... - urwał po raz kolejny, a z oczu popłynęły mu łzy. - Po raz pierwszy zrobiłem to w obronie własnej, przez przypadek. Potem na arenie pojawiało się coraz więcej osób, a tylko jedna z nich mogła przeżyć. Na początku zawsze czekałem, żeby sami siebie pozabijali, żeby tylko nie mieć ich na sumieniu... ale zawsze zostawał ten ostatni, który albo zabije mnie, albo ja jego. Po jakimś czasie zabijałem już odruchowo. Żeby tylko przeżyć. Wtedy pojawił się Firenzo. To znaczy Julian. Zabrał mnie stamtąd, do dzisiaj nie pamiętam, jakim cudem. Okazało się, że spędziłem tam długie dwa i pół roku. Przez trzy kolejne lata wracałem do siebie. Razem z Kowalskim, który miał u Juliana odwyk. Tylko Rico nadal jest taki, jakim go poznałem. Ukryliśmy się w tym zoo, a potem przyszedł szef i jakoś się to ułożyło. Chciałem o tym zapomnieć, ale to wraca... ciągle wraca... Staram się uciekać od wszystkiego co mogłoby mi się kojarzyć lub przypominać tamten czas. Chcę czynić dobro, żeby wynagrodzić tamtą krzywdę. Przecież każda z tych młodych, zabitych przeze mnie osób była czyimś synem, córką, bratem, siostrą, może partnerem lub partnerką... A ja im to niszczyłem.

Podszedłem do młodzika i objąłem go ramieniem. Byłem wstrząśnięty tym, co usłyszałem. Nigdy, ale to przenigdy nie spodziewałbym się, że mój mały Szeregowy mógł przeżyć coś takiego... nie wiedziałem nawet, że jego rodzice nie żyją! Mówił mi, że dawno temu zostali rozdzieleni. Chłopak wtulił się we mnie, wyraźnie szukając jakiegoś ukojenia, pocieszenia. Ja jednak mogłem tylko delikatnie pocierać go skrzydłem po ramieniu. Nie potrafiłem odgonić od niego wspomnień, chociaż w tej chwili bardzo bym tego chciał.

\- To... chyba teraz moja kolej - zaczął Kowalski. Skinąłem głową w jego stronę, zezwalając mu na zabranie głosu. - A więc... kiedyś chciałem się uczyć. Zostać sławnym naukowcem. Martwiłem się jednak egzaminami. Że czegoś zapomnę, albo coś pomylę. Wtedy jakiś kumpel zaproponował mi środki na pamięć. Później dopiero okazało się, ze był to narkotyk. Na początku było super. Nieograniczona moc i w ogóle. Czułem, że mogłem wszystko. Ale po jakimś czasie... po prostu się uzależniłem. Nie mogłem przeżyć ani jednej chwili bez kolejnej dawki. Kupowałem dragi od ojca Juliana. Kiedy dowiedzieli się o tym w szkole od razu mnie wyrzucili. Zmarnowałem przez to pięć lat życia. Pięć najlepszych lat. Osiem, licząc odwyk u Juliana. To on mnie z tego wyciągnął. Uciekaliśmy tutaj, żeby się schować przed jego ojcem. Okazało się, że prawnik, do którego poszliśmy złożyć zeznania był podkupiony i wydał nas Mattowi. Ten się wściekł... A teraz ten ludzki diler, który ostatnio przyszedł do zoo kilka dni temu... ten zapach... znów zacząłem za tym tęsknić. Ale nie chcę do tego wracać - oświadczył. Powiodłem wzrokiem po całej czwórce. Nigdy bym się tego po nich nie spodziewał. Okazało się, że każdy w tym gronie miał trudną przeszłość. Teraz będziemy sobie bliżsi, niż kiedykolwiek.

 **Julian**

Zadowolony z wykonanej misji wróciłem na swój wybieg, zostawiając pingwiny w ich własnym towarzystwie. Musieli sobie teraz jeszcze uzgodnić i wyjaśnić kilka szczegółów. Nie powinienem im w tym przeszkadzać.

Jednak u mnie widać czekało na mnie coś o wiele gorszego, niż jakieś tam wspomnienia czy wyjaśnienia. Coś o wiele bardziej realistycznego. I kilkaset razy gorszego. Coś, a raczej ktoś, kto mógł zniszczyć wszystko, co budowaliśmy przez te wszystkie lata. Ktoś, kogo szczerze nienawidziłem, bo nie pomógł mi wtedy, gdy najbardziej go potrzebowałem.

Czułem, że teraz będzie już tylko coraz gorzej...

 **Marlenka**

Wszędzie dookoła nieco ucichło. Zbliżała się godzina zamknięcia zoo i ludzie powoli już je opuszczali. Westchnęłam z ulgą. W końcu. Dziesięć wycieczek jednego dnia, plus zwykli zwiedzający. Byłam wykończona. Powoli zaczęłam człapać s stronę łóżka, gdy usłyszałam, że na wybiegu lemurów powstało jakieś zamieszanie. Natychmiast włączyły się moje przyzwyczajenia z dawnych czasów. Szybko zbliżyłam się do habitatu tych dziwnych stworzeń i z ukrycia zauważyłam, że chyba mają gościa. Albo nowego współlokatora. A raczej lokatorkę. Julian nie wyglądał na zbyt zachwyconego z tego powodu. Dziwne, przecież on tak uwielbiał dziewczyny... a szczególnie te ładne, a ta lemurzyca wyraźnie do nich należała. Coś jednak chyba było na rzeczy. Powinnam powiedzieć o tym pingwinom. Albo sama zbadam tę sprawę, bo dla nich może się okazać zbyt błaha.

\- A więc jak za starych, dobrych czasów - mruknęłam cicho do siebie i wróciłam na swój wybieg.

 **No, no, czyżby kolejna tajemnica? O jakich czasach mówiła Marlenka? Dlaczego Julian tak gwałtownie zareagował na widok nowej współlokatorki? Czyżby oboje mieli coś do ukrycia? Co takiego złego mogła przynieść swoją osobą?**

 **To wszystko ( a przynajmniej część) już w kolejnym rozdziale! Czytajcie i zostawiajcie swoje opinie!**


	3. Nowa Lokatorka

**Witam w kolejnym rozdziale "Pingwinów". Pewnie jesteście ciekawi, jakie jeszcze tajemnice kryją się za naszymi postaciami. Jakie komplikacje spłyną do zoo? Ile problemów może narobić jedna lemurzyca? No i jeszcze jedno - czy ona i Julian przypadkiem czegoś nie ukrywają? W dodatku zachowanie Marlenki i Mourice'a... czyżby oprócz problemów z nową szykowało się coś jeszcze większego? Nie będę już dłużej przeciągać, po prostu co nieco z tego przybliżę Wam w tym rozdziale ;) Miłego czytania!**

* * *

 **Julian**

\- Co ty tu robisz, co? - spytałem ostro. Nie potrzebowałem jej tutaj. Dopiero co udało mi się rozwiązać jeden problem, a ona już niosła za sobą masę innych. Skąd ona w ogóle wiedziała, gdzie mnie znaleźć?

\- Oj, Firenzo, nie bądź taki spięty. Nie cieszysz się na mój widok? - spytała słodko stojąca przede mną kobieta. Gdybym jej nie znał, mógłbym jej nawet ulec. Owszem, była prawie mojego wzrostu, wyglądała nawet na równie zgrabną. Smukła sylwetka, puszysty ogon, widocznie giętka i wysportowana. No i jej zielone oczy i strasznie długie rzęsy. Niejednego mogłaby oszołomić swoją urodą. Na głowie miała swój czarny kapelusz z fioletowym kwiatem. Ten sam, który miała na głowie, kiedy widzieliśmy się po raz ostatni. Zaufałem jej wtedy. Ona natomiast zaprowadziła mnie do podpłaconego adwokata. Inaczej nie byłoby takiej potrzeby. Nie musiałbym uciekać.

\- Nie. Ani trochę - mruknąłem i odsunąłem się od niej o kilka kroków. - I nawet nie próbuj się do mnie zbliżać, Orna - dodałem ostrzegawczo.

\- Taaa... na pewno jeszcze coś pamiętasz ze starych chwytów. Zasiedziałeś się tutaj, co? Swoją drogą, niezła miejscówka. Dość długo się ciebie tu szukało - powiedziała z nieco złośliwym uśmieszkiem na twarzy.

\- O to chodziło - prychnąłem zniesmaczony jej zachowaniem. Przychodziła i chciała, żebyśmy zachowywali się tak, jak kiedyś? Zanim mnie zdradziła? O nie, po moim trupie. Nie chciałem mieć z nią nic wspólnego. A już szczególnie nie z tym, który ją przysłał.

\- Ależ Firku, bez nerwów. Minęło już trochę czasu - zaśmiała się Ornea.

\- Tak, ale moja pamięć nadal jest bardzo dobra - mruknąłem, niemal całkowicie wyprowadzony z równowagi. Jeszcze trochę i zwołam tu pingwiny, żeby ją rozwaliły. Ka bum, do jasnej kokainy.

\- Nie przesadzaj...

\- Zdradziłaś mnie! Czy tak zachowuje się siostra?! - krzyknąłem zdenerwowany. Usłyszałem, jak ktoś za mną wciąga głośno powietrze do płuc. Odwróciłem się. Mourice i Mort. No pięknie. Stanąłem jak kołek i nie mogłem wydobyć z siebie głosu. Moi podwładni wyraźnie również.

\- T...to król ma siostrę? - spytał Mourice. Jęknąłem przeciągle, dając mu tym samym do zrozumienia, że to nie jest odpowiedni moment. Jak niby miałem udawać przy nim debila, skoro obok stała moja siostra? Spojrzałem na nią groźnie.

\- Jeżeli piśniesz chociaż słowo, zabiję - szepnąłem tak cicho, żeby tylko ona to usłyszała, po czym odwróciłem się w stronę swojej prawej ręki (czytaj: Mourise'a) z głupkowatym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Ależ Mourice, co ty za gupoty opowiadasz, ty gupia małpko. Oczywiście, że ona nie jest mom siostrom. Co ci znowu strzeliło do tego głupiego łba, Mourice? - odezwałem się głosem tego kretyńskiego Juliana. Orna parsknęła śmiechem, ale ja nie zwróciłem na to uwagi. Musiałem utrzymać przykrywkę.

\- Nie jest? - zdziwił się mój podwładny. Zaśmiałem się głośno.

\- No pewnie, że nie! Jak ty coś powiesz... poznawaliśmy siem z... Orną, o tak, no i przez przypadek nazwałem jom swojom siostrom. To przez tego gupiego pingwina z płaskom czaszkom. On tak często mówi na inne kobiety - wytłumaczyłem i popchnąłem Ornę w ich stronę. - Poznajcie siem. To jest Orna, nasza nowa lokatorka, a to Mourice i Mort. Moi służący.

\- Miło mi - odezwała się słodkim głosem lemurzyca. Zauważyłem dziwny błysk w oku Mourice'a. Nie podobało mi się to. Zmarszczyłem nieco brwi, ale nic nie powiedziałem.

\- I mi również - powiedział mój podwładny. Zadowolony inaczej z zapoznania się Orny z pozostałymi ruszyłem w stronę bazy pingwinów. Musiałem ich ostrzec.

Zbliżała się Orna, zbliżały się kłopoty. Masa kłopotów...

 **Skipper**

Szeregowy długo jeszcze nie mógł pozbierać się po opowiedzeniu tej całej historii. Kowalski i Rico też byli jacyś tacy... przygaszeni. Zupełnie, jakby przeżywali to wszystko na nowo. Zrobiłbym wszystko, żeby im ulżyć, ale nadal byłem zły o to, że wcześniej mi o tym nie powiedzieli. Przecież mogli! Odrobina woli, no rany! Wolałem tego jednak na razie nie ukazywać. Po co? Chłopcy i tak mieli ciężki wieczór.

\- Mamy problem - do bazy wpadł jak burza król lemurów. A przynajmniej dotychczas uważałem, że nim był. Nagle okazało się, że to syn wielkiego dilera narkotyków. Jakoś mnie to nieco od niego odpychało. Kto wie, czy nie odziedziczył czegoś po tatusiu?

\- Jaki? - spytałem nieco chłodnym tonem. Lemur obrzucił mnie nieco zaskoczonym spojrzeniem, ale nic na to nie powiedział.

\- Zoo ma nowego lokatora. Na moim wybiegu. To jest ten problem - rzucił gorzkim tonem. Szeregowy podniósł się nieco na pryczy.

\- Ale przecież co chwilę dowożą nowych - powiedział zdziwiony. Racja. Mogłem się z nim zgodzić.

\- Ale Ornea to moja siostra - odparł Julian z wyraćźną nutą złości w głosie. Kowalski natychmiast zerwał się z miejsca.

\- C...c...co?! Ornea jest tutaj?! - krzyknął. W jgo oczach zobaczyłem przerażenie. Do moich uszu doszedł również cichy, z lekka zduszony krzyk najmlodszego członka drużyny.

\- Skoro ona tu jest, to twój ojciec... - zaczął, ale nie potrafił skończyć. Widocznie to za bardzo go przerażało.

\- Tak. Mój ojciec też już wie - przytaknął Ogoniasty. Troje moich żołnierzy wstrzymało oddechy. Bali się. Jeżeli tamten facet ich dopadnie...

\- Ależ spokojnie, panowie - powiedziałem spokojnie. - Pamiętajcie, że przeszliście długie szkolenie pod moim okiem. Nikt nie da rady was skrzywdzić, a juz na pewno nie wtedy, gdy będziemy się trzymać razem.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na mnie rozszerzonymi oczami. Pewnie nie spodziewali się, że powiem coś takiego. Wiedzieli, że byłem na nich zły, ale przecież nie mogłem ich tak po prostu zostawić na pastwę losu. Nie potrafiłbym. Uśmiechnąłem się do nich pokrzepiająco. Nie zostawię ich. Nigdy. Choćby nie wiem, ile jeszcze przede mną ukrywali. W końcu i ja miałem przed nimi tajemnicę... Może kiedy indziej. Będziemy mieli mnóstwo okazji do podobnych rozmów. Na razie wszyscy musimy ochłonąć i zająć się tymi problemami, które już mamy.

A mamy na głowie córkę dilera narkotyków. To wystarczy.

 **Mourice**

Tak, pewnie. I on myślał, że nabiorę się na taką szopkę. Wolałem jednak udawać, że to kupiłem. W końcu "król" nie mógł się dowiedzieć o... niektórych sprawach. A skoro Julek się ulotnił, mogłem spokojnie pogadać sobie z Orną. Znalazłem ją przy barze. Uśmiechnąłem się nieco zawadiacko. Piękna kobieta, ale potrafi dać nieźle w kość.

\- No, no. Minęło trochę trochę czasu - zauważyłem. Orna odwróciła się w moją stronę i uśmiechnęła na ten swój ni to złośliwy, ni to uprzejmy sposób.

\- A i owszem. Ostatni raz widzieliśmy się na rozróbie w Mediolanie, prawda? - spytała. Skinąłem głową i usiadłem obok niej, biorąc z lady koktajl.

\- Dokładnie. Trochę mi tęskno do starych rozrywek - przyznałem. oj tak, praca u Martineza była wspaniała... robić rozróbę, rebelie i jeszcze dostawać za to kasę. W końcu nakręcało jego biznes. - Co tam u twojego ojca?

Ornea wzruszyła ramionami.

\- W sumie nic nowego. Dotychczas szukał swojego zagubionego synka. Chyba czeka nas teraz niezła hm... zabawa - powiedziała. Uśmiechnęliśmy się na samą myśl.

\- Świetnie. Wreszcie coś po staremu - westchnąłem. Orna zaśmiała się.

\- Właśnie. Chyba się nie zasiedziałeś w miejscu, co, Mourice?

Pokręciłem głową.

\- Nie, a co?

\- Bo mam dla ciebie pewne zadanie...

 **Marlenka**

Dziwne... Julian jakoś inaczej reagował na tą nową. Orna? Ornea? Chyba tak na nią mówili. Co on mógł do niej mieć? W końcu dziewczyna nieźle dogadywała się z Mouricem. Aż za dobrze... mozliwe, że coś było na rzeczy. Nie w kwestii związków, oczywiście. To było coś innego. Kiedy udało mi się zbliżyć usłyszałam coś o jakimś Firenzie, "Killerze Omega", "Findzie" i Antonim. O kogo mogło chodzić? Postanowiłam uruchomić stare znajomości i dowiedzieć się tego i owego.

Wbiegłam na swój wybieg i momentalnie znalazłam się przy szafce. Przesunęłam ją i przeszłam krótki, ciemnym tunelem do swojej włsnej bazy. Kto powiedział, że tylko pingwiny moga taką mieć? Juz dawno dowóctwo kazało mi mieć na nich oko. Na nich i na Juliana. Nikt nigdy nie był łaskaw przekazać mi z jakiego powodu. Tym razem chyba wreszcie się tego dowiem.

Wcisnęłam guzik na pulpicie, a po chwili na ekranie pojawiła się twarz Arniego Kytta.

\- Agentko 001, czy coś się stało? - spytał. Skinęłam głową.

\- Mamy nową na wybiegu lemurów. Coś chyba jest nie tak. Powinieneś ją sprawdzić - powiedziałam.

\- Podaj nam dane osobowe - odparł Arni.

\- Wiem tylko, że ma na imię Ornea. Lemurzyca, w miarę wysoka, ładna... - wyliczałam wszystko, co wiedziałam. Arni podrapał się po głowie. Wklepał coś w komputerze obok. Czekałam cierpliwie, aż ukaże się jakiś wynik. W końcu Kytt wciągnął głośno powietrze do płuc.

\- 001, czy to ta? - spytał, a na ekranie mojego monitora pojawiła się twarz nowej lokatorki zoo. Skinełam głową.

\- Tak. Co o niej wiadomo? - dopytywałam. Zdjęcie zniknęło, a na ekranie znowu zobaczyłam Arniego. Wyraz jego twarzy zdradzał lekkie zdenerwowanie.

\- Macie spory problem, agentko. To Ornea Martinez. Córka Matta Martineza. Dilera narkotyków.

Zmarszczyłam brwi.

\- I co w związku z tym? - spytałam.

\- Zlatuj do bazy, agentko 001. Musimy poważnie porozmawiać na temat twojej misji. Tak naprawdę to dopiero teraz zacznie się dla ciebie prawdziwa praca. Dla nas wszystkich.

* * *

 **A więc to juz koniec tego rozdziału :) Następny w najbliższym możliwym terminie (być może za dwa tygodnie). A w nim: Problemy z Orneą, zadanie Mourise'a i kilka innych niespodzianek. Sami zresztą zobaczycie ;D Do zobaczenia! :D**


	4. Cisza Przed Burzą? Nie, To Już Burza

**A oto kolejny rozdział. Czas na kolejne dziwne wydarzenia, zagmatwane sprawy i problemy. Na jaw wychodzą nowe fakty, dotyczące mieszkańców zoo. Głównie tych, po których nikt nigdy by się niczego nie spodziewał...**

 **UWAGA! W moim FF zwierzęta mogą wykonywać czynności ludzkie, a nawet nosić ubrania (poza wzrokiem ludzkim oczywiście)**

* * *

 **Kowalski**

Szef nie dawał nam odpocząć. Ostry trening, czasami od rana do wieczora. Uznał, że musimy być przygotowani na każdą ewentualność. Raz czy dwa nawet zerwał nas w środku nocy na kilkunastokilometrową przebieżkę. Szeregowy prawie płakał już ze zmęczenia. Nie mieliśmy na nic siły. Czyżby nasz szef mścił się na nas za te tajemnice? Przecież nie mogliśmy mu tego od tak powiedzieć! Baliśmy się, to raz, a dwa - po prostu było nam wszystkim wstyd. Przecież on jest taki... idealny. Żadnej pomyłki, żadnego błędu. Nie mogliśmy przed kimś takim przyznać sie do życiowych błędów, przez które jesteśmy pogrążeni tak naprawdę przez całe życie.

No i oczywiście nie pokazywaliśmy się na wybiegu lemurów. Nadal kontynuowaliśmy swoje obowiązki, ale tym razem bardziej skrycie. Tak, żeby Orna nas nie zobaczyła. Ona oczywiście wiedziała, że tu jesteśmy, ale woleliśmy trzymać się od niej na dystans.

W wolnej chwili postanowiłem pojechać do laboratorium po kilka ważnych rzeczy do mojego nowego wynalazku. Powiedziałem o tym szefowi i wyszedłem z naszego wybiegu. Zoo było już zamknięte, więc nie musiałem się niczego obawiać. Ruszyłem w stronę wyjścia. Niestety, mój biedny pech znowu się odezwał Za zakrętem natknąlem sie na Ornę. Wciągnąłem głęboko powietrze do płuc. I to był błąd. Poczułem ten zapach. Taki znajomy, a jednocześnie znienawidzony. Znowu ogarnęło mnie pragnienie tak silne, że musiałem zatkać nozdrza, żeby się oprzeć.

\- Dzień dobry, Antoni - odezwała się słodko. Pokręciłem głową, usiłując się od tego odgonić. Nie mogłem się znowu skusić. To będzie koniec. Lata pracy pójdą na marne. Szef wyrzuci mnie z oddziału, to jest pewne. Nie mogłem tego wszystkiego stracić.

\- Odejdź - wydusiłem, cofając się. Jak najdalej. Może ktoś inny nie był tak wrażliwy, ale ja potrafiłem wyczuć każdy możliwy narkotyk z odległości kilku metrów. Byłem na tym punkcie przewrażliwiony.

\- Ależ mój drogi, czyżby coś ci przeszkadzało? Na przykład... to? - spytała, zbliżając się do mnie. Po chwili wyciągnęła z kieszeni paczkę tego, czego tak bardzo nienawidziłem, a jednocześnie tak bardzo pragnąłem. Moje oczy rozszerzyły się w przerażeniu. Przecież nie mogłem...

\- Idź stąd, zostaw mnie w spokoju! - krzyknąłem, zaczynając biec. Ona jednak przeskoczyła na murek obok mnie i zagrodziła mi drogę. Prawie na nią wpadłem.

\- No co, Kowalski. Chyba mi nie powiesz, że cię już do tego nie ciągnie, co? - spytała i pomachała mi paczuszka przed nosem. Odsunąłem się, w panice usiłując uciec. Ornea otworzyła opakowanie i pomachała mi przed nosem Wszystko we mnie aż podskoczyło, ciągnęło do tego. Nie mogłem się opanować. Nim się obejrzałem sięgnąłem po dragi. Orna zaśmiała się w ten swój przesłodzony sposób. - No weź. To dla ciebie. W końcu to TY będziesz mieć władzę.

Chwyciłem paczkę i po prostu juz nie mogłem opanować drżenia na całym ciele. Znowu to miałem. Nieograniczona władza. Teraz na pewno przetrwam mordercze treningi szefa. Znów miałem w skrzydłach tę moc...

 **Skipper**

Zaczynałem sie już martwić. Dość długo go nie było. Miał wrócić kilkadziesiąt minut temu. W dodatku Szeregowy doniósł mi, że Marlenki nie ma na wybiegu od kilku dni. Co dziwne, Ornea przyjechała do nas kilka dni temu. Bałem się, że to mogło mieć ze sobą coś wspólnego. Tej dziewczynie mogło coś grozić. W końcu była taka niewinna i bezbronna... Westchnąłem ciężko. Chłopcy byli już przygotowani na każdy możliwy atak. Taką przynajmniej miałem nadzieję. Nic nie mogło nas zaskoczyć. Nie da się rozbić tego oddziału. Przynajmniej z zewnątrz. Obawiałem się, że Orna spróbuje zadziałać od wewnątrz. Widziałem, jak moi podopieczni się jej boją. Ona może wykorzystać ten strach przeciw nam. To mnie najbardziej przerażało.

Właśnie chciałem zaparzyć sobie kolejną kawę z rybą, gdy do bazy wpadł Kowalski. Od razu do niego podbiegłem.

\- Kowalski! Zapomnieliście chyba o której mieliście wrócić do bazy, co? Punktualność to podstawa. Dyscyplina, Kowalski, dyscyplina! Czyżby wyleciała wam z głowy podczas tej wyprawy?! - wrzeszczałem. Głównie po to, żeby wyładować nerwy. Przecież nie powiedziałbym mu, że się martwiłem, co nie? Nie należę do mięczaków.

\- Ależ szefie, wyluzujmy... - zachichotał Kowalski i zatoczył się delikatnie. Dopiero teraz zauważyłem, że coś jest z nim nie tak. Był strasznie wesoły, a jego oczy przypominały gigantyczne spodki. Otworzyłem oczy w przerażeniu i złości.

\- Szeregowy! Natychmiast sprowadźcie tu Ogoniastego! - krzyknąłem i pociągnąłem stratega na środek bazy, gdzie posadziłem go na krześle. Już wiedziałem, co się stało, ale musiałem się upewnić. A więc tak zamierzała działać Orna. Na pewno to ona go podkusiła. Zaczynała działać na ich słabe strony.

\- Będziecie się tłumaczyć, Kowalski - mruknąłem z wściekłością. Byłem taki głupi. Pozwoliłem mu pójść samemu do tego cholernego laboratorium. Nie zauważyłem, że zbliża się niebezpieczeństwo. Po chwili do bazy wpadli jak burza Julian i Szeregowy. Ogoniasty od razu dopadł do stratega i spojrzał mu w oczy.

\- Antoni, czy ty znowu to zrobiłeś?! - wrzasnął, niemal tak samo, jak ja wcześniej.

\- Firenzo, to jest extra! Musisz spróbować! Mogę wszystko! Wszystko! O, czy to nie mrówka? Łazi ci po nosie... - mówił najwyższy pingwin, chichocząc przy tym jak wariat. Julian wyraźnie się wściekł.

\- Cholera, tyle razy ci mówiłem, że masz od tego uciekać jak najdalej! Czy do ciebie nic nie trafia?! Chcesz znowu wylądować na dnie?! - krzyczał, miotając się po całej bazie. Wodziłem za nim wzrokiem, nieco zaskoczony. Nie znałem go od tej strony.

\- Ile czasu ten stan się utrzyma? - spytałem. Młody Martinez spojrzał na mnie ponuro.

\- Kilka godzin. Lepiej będzie potrzymać go przez ten czas w izolatce - powiedział. Skinąłem głową.

\- Rico! Przygotujcie tutaj jakąś izolatkę dla Kowalskiego - poleciłem. Oddziałowy szaleniec natychmiast wykonał polecenie, umieszczając stratega w odizolowanym, szklanym pomieszczeniu, które na szybko sklecił.

\- Sz...szefie? - usłyszałem głos Szeregowego. Odwróciłem się.

\- Tak?

\- Czy to właśnie się zaczęło? Czy Orna naprawdę nas zniszczy? - spytał przerażony. Westchnąłem i zerknąłem na Ogoniastego. Miał poważny, a jednak dość smutny wyraz twarzy. Nie wiedziałem, co powiedzieć. Nie chciałem okłamywać malca, ale nie mogłem go też załamać. Znowu spojrzałem na naszego słodziaka, tym razem ze spokojnym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Nie, Szeregowy. Nie pozwolę na to - powiedziałem i objąłem go skrzydłem. Wiedziałem, że potrzebował wsparcia.

Wszyscy jednak wiedzieliśmy, że nie będzie łatwo. Że to dopiero początek i bardzo możliwe jest, że ta dziewczyna naprawdę nas zniszczy...

 **Mourice**

Zadanie Orny było wręcz banalnie proste, a przynosiło tyle radości...

Zacząłem już następnego dnia. Po pierwsze skontaktowałem się z kameleonami, naszą trującą żabką i gorylami. Szybko wtajemniczyłem ich w pomysł. Oj tak, znaliśmy się z zamieszek w San Francisco, Monte Carlo, Paryżu i Berlinie. Obiecali, że mi pomogą i dadzą znać innym starym znajomym. Oj tak. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to plan Orny przejdzie gładko. Julian i pingwiny wpadną na dobre. Nie wiem dokładnie po co jej czterej komandosi, skoro ma już swojego braciszka, ale nie mnie się w to mieszać. Wiem tylko, że dostanę za to sowitą zapłatę i to wystarczy.

Koło południa znów zawitałem na wybiegu lemurów. Orna z zadowoleniem przyglądała się wybiegowi pingwinów.

\- Twój plan działa? - spytałem, chociaż odpowiedź na to pytanie była oczywista.

\- Ależ oczywiście! Rozwalimy ich. Ty od zewnątrz, ja od środka. Tatuś bedzie zadowolony - powiedziała lemurzyca. Oboje uśmiechnęliśmy się na tę myśl. Zadowolony Matt Martinez, to hojny Matt Martinez.

Już się nie mogłem doczekać całej akcji.

 **Kowalski**

Bolała mnie głowa, cały się trząsłem i czułem niesamowite ssanie, tylko że nie tylko w żołądku. Wiedziałem, co się stało, ale nie mogłem przyjąć tego do wiadomości. Brzydziłem się sobą i swoim postępowaniem. Zrobiłem to. Znowu. Powoli otworzyłem oczy. Szef i Julian siedzieli przy stole i o czymś poważnie rozmawiali, Szeregowy spał a Rico oglądał telewizję. Chwyciłem się za bolacą głowę i cicho jeknąłem, co od razu przyciągnęło uwagę pozostałych. Szef powiedział coś do Rico i ten wypuścił mnie ze szklanego więzienia, w którym przebywałem.

\- Chyba musicie mi coś wytłumaczyć, Kowalski - powiedział dowódca. Westchnąłem ciężko.

\- Mogę najpierw poprosić o szklankę wody? - spytałem. Julian natychmiast mi ją przyniósł, a ja opróżniłem naczynie niemal jednym duszkiem, po czym odetchnąłem głęboko.

\- No, słuchamy - niecierpliwił się dowódca. Zmieszałem się nieco i wbiłem wzrok w podłogę.

\- A więc... ja... przepraszam, naprawdę, nie wiem, co we mnie wstąpiło. Ale spotkałem Ornę i ona podała mi tę paczke, otwartą, ja... nie mogłem się powstrzymać - tłumaczyłem szybko i chaotycznie, żeby tylko mieć to już za sobą. Szef uniósł skrzydło, żeby mnie uciszyć. Umilkłem niemal natychmiast.

\- Dobrze, dobrze. Rozumiem - powiedział. Otworzyłem szeroko oczy ze zdziwienia.

\- R...rozumie szef? - spytałem zaskoczony. Ten skinął głową.

\- Owszem.

\- I nie wyrzuci mnie szef z oddziału?

Dowódca spojrzał na mnie z zaskoczeniem i lekką irytacją w oczach.

\- Co też pleciesz, Kowalski? Przecież nie zrobiłeś tego naumyślnie, jak mógłbym cię wyrzucić? Przecież musimy trzymać się razem - odparł szef. O mało nie rzuciłem mu się na szyję z radości. Mój szef pozwoli mi zostać. Nie stracę tego... Nadal coś znaczę.

 **Marlenka**

Winda zatrzymała się i wypuściła mnie na jasno oświetlony korytarz. W tej chwili przestaję wątpić w znaczenie okularów przeciwsłonecznych. Poprawiłam zapięcie swojej czarnej, skórzanej kurtki i ruszyłam przed siebie. Zdecydowanie przesadzali tu z klimatyzacją. W końcu skręciłam w prawo i po chwili stanęłam przed pancernymi drzwiami, podobnymi do tych w bazie pingwinów. Wcisnęłam granatowy przycisk znajdujący się po ich lewej stronie.

\- Kto idzie? - odezwał się głos z głośniczka.

\- Agentka 001, sprawa wyjaśnienia misji - rzuciłam spokojnie. Coś kliknęło, skrzypnęło i drzwi się otworzyły. Weszłam do całkiem sporego pomieszczenia, urządzonego w surowy, wręcz wojskowy sposób. Białe, prawie gołe ściany, na której wisiało tylko kilka zdjęć z ważnymi osobami, nagród i odznaczeń. Po prawej stała dębowa szafa z półkami zapełnionymi teczkami i segregatorami. Arni siedział za wielkim, dębowym biurkiem z lampą i kilkoma papierami i teczkami. Skinęłam głową w jego stronę i usiadłam po drugiej stronie pokaźnego mebla. Był dla mnie o wiele za duży. W końcu Arni był tygrysem chińskim. A ja tylko wydrą. Zdjęłam okulary i zawiesiłam je przy dekolcie kurtki.

\- Witaj, agentko 001. Podróż udała się bez przeszkód? - spytał Arni.

\- Owszem, ale nie przychełama tutaj, żeby gadać o dyrdymałach. Do rzeczy - powiedziałam twardo. Nie będę marnować czasu. Skoro Orna była aż taka niebezpieczna, to musiałam szybko wracać do zoo. A nie siedzieć i rozprawiać o podróżach. Owszem, pingwiny były komandosami, ale wolałabym zachowac ostrożność. W końcu pilnuję ich od tylu lat... wolałabym, żeby to nie przepadło w ciągu kilku dni, w punkcie kulminacyjnym mojej misji. Kytt skinął głową.

\- No dobra. A więc od początku. Julian... - przerzucił kilka papierów, a po chwili podał mi plik kartek. Wzięłam je i przejrzałam.

\- Opowiadaj - rzuciłam.

\- A więc tak. Kojarzysz tego dilera narkotyków, Matta Martineza? "Król"? - spytał. Skinęłam głową.

\- A i owszem. Narobił nam sporo problemów. On i jego spiskowcy, mistrzowie zamieszek - przytaknęłam.

\- No właśnie. Julian to tak naprawdę Firenzo Martinez. Jego syn.

Otworzyłam szeroko oczy ze zdziwienia. Cały czas miałam pod nosem syna największego dilera narkotyków na świecie?!

\- Dlaczego więc miałam go pilnować? Mogliśmy go złapać i wtedy dorwać się do Króla!

Arni uciszył mnie ruchem ręki.

\- Niestety nie mogliśmy. Gdybyśmy zaczęli przesłuchania Matt mógłby go dorwać. On się zbuntował. Zabrał spod pieczy Matta trzy pingwiny. Zgadnij kogo? - spytał. Zmarszczyłam brwi, ale powoli zaczynałam się domyślać.

\- Ale... na wybiegu są cztery pingwiny.

\- No właśnie. Dam ci kartotekę każdego z trzech uwolnionych. Za to o czwartym wiemy bardzo mało. To Skipper Dendui. Dawno temu zniszczył cała swoją kartotekę. Wiadomo o nim tylko tyle, że jest szefem oddziału pingwinich komandosów, ale nie są oficjalnie zarejestrowani. Wszyscy sie ukrywają.

Odebrałam od niego kartoteki Szeregowego, Kowalskiego, Rico i Juliana i schowałam je do torby, która leżała po mojej stronie biurka.

\- No dobra,a teraz powiedzcie mi, o co chodzi z tą całą Orneą - zażądałam.

\- Ornea Martinez to córka Matta Martineza. Siostra Firenza. Młoda, piękna dilerka. Wielu ludzi naciągnęła na wielką ilość kasy. Mistrzyni gry zamkniętej, potrafi tak podejść innych, że ci w końcu nie wiedzą, kim są. Morduje i nie ma żadnych skrupułów. Jeżeli wyda Firenza Królowi nasza nadzieja na złapanie dilera i jego szajki przejdzie nam koło nosa. Pingwiny i król lemurów są naszym zabezpieczeniem, żywym dowodem na działalność Martineza. Dotychczas kazaliśmy ich tylko pilnować, bo woleliśmy nie ruszać tej sprawy, ale teraz nadszedł czas na największą zabawe. Wzmożona czujność, agentko 001.

Zmarszczyłam brwi, ale skinełam głową. Teraz mi się rozjaśniło. A więc tak to wygląda. Moi przyjaciele mają tajemnice niemal tak samo wielkie, jak ja. Cezkało mnie jeszcze sporo czytania. I musiałam wracac na stanowisko.

\- Mam nadzieję, że w razie czego będziemy w kontakcie. Żebym szybko mogła zebrać posiłki - powiedziałam. Arni skinał głową.

\- W pobliżu będzie się kręcić cały oddział, tak w razie czegoś. Nasz łącznik przyjedzie do zoo i się z tobą skontaktuje - poinformował mnie szef. Skinełam głową i szybko opuściłam pomieszczenie. Musiałam jak najszybciej znaleźć sie w zoo. A wtedy rozpocząć pracę. Tym razem na poważnie...

* * *

 **A więc to już koniec tego rozdziału. Wiem, trochę szybciej, niż zapowiedziałam, ale to chyba dobrze, co nie? :D A wiec tak, następny rozdział za jakiś czas, nie wiem dokładnie kiedy, ale zaglądajcie wytrwale, moze coś się znajdzie ;D Jeżeli były jakieś literówki czy inne błędy, to przepraszam, ale komputer, na którym piszę, nie jest w najlepszym stanie, więc nie mogę od niego tyle wymagać (wiecie, jestem na wakacjach :D Czy mam tu czytelników ze Śląska? :D ). A w następnym rozdziale: Jakich jeszcze problemów narobi Orna? Kto stoi po jakiej stronie? Czy można zaufać osobom, których dotychczas miało się za przyjaciół? Jak liczne tajemnice wpłyną na bohaterów opowiadania? Czy dojdzie do rozpadu? Czy agencja, dla której pracuje Marlenka naprawdę ruszy im na pomoc w krytycznym momencie? Może nie wszystkiego, ale większości dowiecie się w najblizszym czasie. Do zobaczenia! ;D**


	5. Przyspieszony Plan

**Marlenka**

Zaraz po powrocie do zoo zrzuciłam z siebie swój strój tajnej agentki i schowałam je tak, żeby nikt ich nie znalazł. Postanowiłam zajrzeć do pingwinów. Tak na wszelki wypadek. Później przeczytam ich kartoteki. Najważniejszy jest ich stan obecny. Czy wszystko u nich w porządku. Szybko przeskoczyłam ogrodzenie i znalazłam się na ich wybiegu. Bez chwili zastanowienia wskoczyłam do bazy. Już chciałam krzyknąć coś wesołego, kiedy uderzyła mnie panująca tam atmosfera. Szeregowy widocznie nie mógł usiedzieć przy swoich Słodkorożcach. Wiercił się niemiłosiernie, a wyraz jego twarzy nie zdradzał zbytniego zadowolenia. Raczej stres i przerażenie. Kowalski siedział przy stole i najwyraźniej usiłował wykonać jakieś obliczenia, ale skrzydła strasznie mu się trzęsły, więc co chwilę zaczynał od nowa. Rico spał na pryczy, ale najwyraźniej był to sen bardzo niespokojny, bo co chwilę przewracał się na drugi bok, dostawał jakiś dziwnych spazmów i momentami kwiczał jak małe dziecko. Natomiast Skipper przechadzał się nerwowo od ściany do ściany, wyraźnie nad czymś rozmyślając i spoglądając niepewnie na członków swojego oddziału.

\- Hej, chłopaki. Co się dzieje? - spytałam zbita z tropu. Kiedy ich zostawiałam wszystko było normalnie. Skipper spojrzał na mnie z surowym wyrazem twarzy.

\- To ściśle tajne, Marlenko. Lepiej nie dociekaj - powiedział. Wzruszyłam ramionami. Ja i tak wiedziałam, że to musiała być sprawka Orny. A kogóż by innego? A szczegółów dowiem się z akt.

\- Dobra, dobra, nie denerwuj się - uśmiechnęłam się do niego, ale on nadal patrzył na mnie tym swoim uważnym spojrzeniem. Nie wiem czemu, ale wolałam, żeby tak nie robił. Lubiłam, kiedy stawał się szarmancki i pewny swego.

\- A tak w ogóle to gdzie ty byłaś, co? - spytał nieco podejrzliwie. Na szczęście już wcześniej wymyśliłam, co im powiem.

\- W San Francisco. Przenieśli mnie tymczasowo do tamtego zoo. Co, nie mówiłam wam? - udałam zdziwioną. W końcu jeszcze nie mogłam zdradzić im wszystkiego. Przyjdzie na to czas później.

\- Nie, nic nie mówiłaś - wtrącił się Szeregowy, wyraźnie zadowolony, że może coś powiedzieć. - Martwiliśmy się.

\- Oj, niepotrzebnie. Jestem cała - zaśmiałam się. Nieco sztucznie, co Skipper najwyraźniej od razu wyczuł.

\- Na pewno nic ci nie jest? Niczego przed nami nie ukrywasz? - zapytał. Przełknęłam ciężko ślinę. Ciężko mi było przed nim udawać. Chciałam być z nim szczera, ale przecież nie mogłam.

\- Nie, a co ja mogłabym przed wami ukrywać, co? Przecież jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, nie mamy przed sobą tajemnic, prawda? - spytałam, patrząc na niego nieco podejrzliwie. Ten nieco się zmieszał, ale więcej nie drążyliśmy tematu. Było mi głupio odwoływać się do takich słów. Wręcz się tym brzydziłam. Co on sobie pomyśli, jak dowie się prawdy? Wszystko się zniszczy. A ja nie mogę na to nic poradzić. Musiałam nieco posmutnieć na twarzy, bo Skipper spojrzał na mnie tak... czule.

\- Marlenko, na pewno nic ci nie jest? - spytał, podchodząc do mnie i kładąc mi skrzydło na ramieniu. Spojrzałam na niego i uśmiechnęłam się blado. Nie chciałam tego zepsuć, ale musiałam ich chronić. To było moje zadanie. Moja praca. Dlaczego więc czułam, że nawet gdyby kazali mi się wycofać, nadal próbowałabym im pomóc?

\- Na pewno, nie martw się, Skipper - powiedziałam i cofnęłam się nieco. Miałam tylko wykonać zadanie, nic poza tym. - To ja już pójdę. Muszę jeszcze... posprzątać nieco na wybiegu. Strasznie dużo kurzu się tam zebrało.

Po tych słowach wyszłam z ich bazy i skierowałam się na swój wybieg. Tak będzie lepiej. Nie mogę się przywiązywać, bo wiem, że kiedy dowiedzą się prawdy, z pewnością nie będziemy już przyjaciółmi. Ani nikim więcej. A czuję, że już niedługo wszystko się wyda. W dodatku Skipper też coś ukrywa. Coś ważnego. Na tyle ważnego, że zniszczył swoje kartoteki i nie zarejestrował oddziału. To mogło nas prędzej czy później podzielić. A poza tym na pewno nigdy nie byłoby szansy na nic więcej. Wiedziałam o tym. Odetchnęłam głęboko. Miałam jeszcze kilka kartotek do przeczytania, lepiej zająć się tym jak najszybciej.

Nie wiem dlaczego, ale poczułam, że jestem obserwowana. Rozejrzałam się niepewnie, ale nie zobaczyłam niczego niezwykłego. Szybko wskoczyłam do swojej jaskini i już chciałam pójść do swojego tajnego pomieszczenia, żeby zabrać się za pracę, gdy wyczułam czyjąś obecność. Odwróciłam się niemal natychmiast i zobaczyłam Ornę. Stała przy wejściu do mojego domu i uśmiechała się złośliwie.

\- No, no, agentko Montrel. Błyskawiczna reakcja. Nie wyszłaś z wprawy, chociaż spędziłaś wiele lat w bezczynności - powiedziała ironicznie. Skąd ona wiedziała, kim jestem? Zmarszczyłam brwi i zrobiłam krok do tyłu. Błąd.

\- Czego tu chcesz? - spytałam, przybierając ostry ton. Ornea zaśmiała się.

\- Och, jakbyś nie wiedziała. Chciałam sprowadzić mojego braciszka z powrotem do domu. A przy okazji upolować stadko pingwinów... Nie spodziewałam się, że w gratisie dostanę jeszcze tajną agentkę Marlenę Montrel. Jak miło - odparła lemurzyca. Musiałam zachować wzmożoną czujność.

\- Nikogo nie upolujesz. Dopóki ja tu jestem nie tkniesz ani pingwinów, ani lemura - warknęłam. Orna uniosła brew w ironicznym geście.

\- Czyżby? A co, jeżeli ciebie zabraknie, co? - spytała. Odruchowo cała się napięłam. Od dawna uczyłam się technik samoobrony. To mogło mi się przydać.

\- Sama nie dasz mi rady - powiedziałam pewnie.

\- A kto powiedział, że jestem sama?

Oj, nie spodobał mi się ani ten ton, ani wyraz twarzy, a tym bardziej gest, którym przywołała do siebie swoich pomocników. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu po jej prawej stronie pojawił się Maurice, po lewej trująca żabka, a tuż za nim kameleony. Otworzyłam szeroko oczy. A więc ona miała tutaj swoich? A ja przez tak długi czas się nie zorientowałam? Przybrałam pozycję bojową.

\- Na pewno nie weźmiesz mnie po dobroci - warknęłam.

\- Wiedziałam, że to powiesz.

Orna dała znak swoim pomocnikom, a ci rzucili się na mnie jak jeden mąż. Skoczyłam w tył, robiąc przy tym salto i od razu sprzedałam Maurice'owi kopa w brzuch, odparowałam kilka ciosów kameleonów, przy okazji zasłaniając się poduszką, żeby nie mógł mnie dotknąć Pan Trujący. Skakałam jak szalona, usiłując ich zdezorientować, co nie było łatwym zadaniem. Najwyraźniej byli przyzwyczajeni do takich rzeczy. Zawsze uważałam ich za przyjaciół, a oni przez cały czas pracowali dla Martinezów. Możliwe, że byli wmieszani w szajkę robiącą zamieszania. Czułam, że przegrywam. Uchylałam się od ciosów, zasłaniałam, czym tylko mogłam i sprzedawałam im swoje własne ciosy, jeden za drugim, ale to było tak, jakby się mnożyli. Jednego powaliłam, przyszedł następny. W końcu mnie otoczyli. Wiedziałam, że nie dam sobie rady. Nie sama. Zerknęłam na wazon stojący przy szafce, za którą kryła się moja tajna baza. Musiałam go zrzucić. To był sygnał alarmowy dla agencji. Musiałam go wysłać.

Skoczyłam i niemal w tym samym momencie dopadł mnie Maurice. Szarpałam się i rzucałam, ile tylko mogłam, ale szafka nadal była za daleko. Już chciałam chwycić coś i tym rzucić, ale poczułam mocne uderzenie w głowę. I nagle urwał mi się film.

 **Skipper**

Marlenka zachowywała się jakoś tak... inaczej. Czułem, że coś jest nie tak. Przez chwilę stałem pośrodku bazy, zaskoczony jej nagłym odejściem. Chciałem pójść za nią i spytać, co się tak naprawdę dzieje, ale bałem się zostawić mój oddział. W razie, gdyby zjawiła się Orna, byliby bezbronni. Musiałem jednak zobaczyć, co się z nią dzieje.

\- Kowalski, zamknijcie bazę. Kiedy będę chciał wejść, spytajcie mnie o hasło - rzuciłem w stronę stratega.

\- A jakie ma być hasło? - spytał Kowalski.

\- Wiara to podstawa - powiedziałem i wyszedłem, zanim zdążyliby zapytać o coś jeszcze. Odczekałem chwilę, aż szczelnie zamkną bazę, po czym ruszyłem w stronę wybiegu mojej przyjaciółki. Zdziwiłem się nieco, widząc, że w środku odbywa się jakieś zamieszanie. Musiałem to sprawdzić. I to natychmiast. Przecież nie mogłem pozwolić, żeby coś jej się stało. Wślizgnąłem się na jej habitat, po czym niezauważony wszedłem do jaskini, która służyła jej za dom. Zobaczyłem Ornę, Maurice'a, kameleony i trującą żabę, która przybyła do nas kilka miesięcy temu. Maurice trzymał Marlenę i związywał jej łapki. O co tu chodziło?!

\- Nie, nie dotykaj jej. Wolę, żeby szybko odzyskała świadomość - powiedziała Orna do wyraźnie zawiedzionego tym faktem małego płaza. Nie wytrzymałem. Musiałem coś zrobić.

\- Orna. Puszczaj ją - rozkazałem surowym tonem. Lemurzyca odwróciła się i spojrzała na mnie z zaskoczeniem, a jednocześnie rozbawieniem w oczach.

\- No proszę, Skipper Dendui. Sporo o tobie słyszałam.

\- Puszczaj ją - powtórzyłem, nie zwracając uwagi na jej słowa. Kobieta spojrzała na nieprzytomną Marlenę, udając zdziwienie.

\- Ją? A niby dlaczego? - spytała. Nie dałem się zbić temu, w jaki sposób to wypowiedziała. Uwodzicielski, wręcz słodki.

\- Bo nie sądzę, żeby nasza sprawa jej dotyczyła - odparłem twardo. Orna zaśmiała się, co bardzo mi się nie spodobało.

\- Naprawdę tak sądzisz? Och, Skipper, jak ty mało wiesz o tych, których trzymasz w swoim towarzystwie.

Zmarszczyłem brwi, nieco zdezorientowany. O czym ona mówiła? Owszem, do niedawna nie miałem pojęcia o przeszłości Juliana czy członków mojego oddziału, ale przecież Marlenka nie miała nic do ukrycia. Zawsze była wobec mnie szczera. Wierzyłem w to... jest jedyną osobą, której wiem, że mogę na pewno zaufać, która nie odwróciłaby się ode mnie, gdyby się dowiedziała...

\- O czym ty mówisz? - spytałem. Ornea zaśmiała się.

\- Dowiesz się, Skipper, dowiesz się. W swoim czasie.

Ostatnie, co zobaczyłem, to jakiś dziwny gest z jej strony. Potem poczułem tylko mocne uderzenie w głowę.

I dalej nic.

 **Kowalski**

Zaczynaliśmy się martwić o szefa. Nie było go już od ponad godziny. Co, jeśli coś mu się stało? Jeżeli Ornea znowu zaatakowała?

\- Kowalski, czy coś mogło się stać szefowi? - spytał mnie młodzik. Spojrzałem na niego niepewnie.

\- Nie. Nie wiem, Szeregowy. Szef zna się na walce, ale Orna ma inne metody... - przyznałem. Nie potrafiłem trzymać w tajemnicy niektórych spraw. Lepiej, żeby wiedział. Rico obudził się kilka minut temu i cały się trząsł, siedząc przy stole. Odnosiłem wrażenie, że jest jak bomba zegarowa, która zaraz wybuchnie.

W następnym momencie usłyszałem pukanie w klapę bazy. W pierwszym momencie chciałem do niej doskoczyć, otworzyć ją na oścież i wyściskać szefa, ale w następnej przypomniałem sobie, że ustaliliśmy hasło. Odchrząknąłem i podszedłem powoli do wejścia.

\- Hasło! - krzyknąłem najgłośniej, jak tylko mogłem. Tak, żeby ten z drugiej strony mógł mnie usłyszeć.

\- Nie znam żadnego głupiego hasła, Antoni! Wpuść mnie!

Poznałem ten głos. Natychmiast odblokowałem wejście. Do środka wpadł Firenzo. Był zdenerwowany.

\- O co chodzi? - spytałem, czując, że jego strach zaczyna mi się udzielać.

\- Muszę porozmawiać ze Skipperem - oznajmił tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. Zadrżałem. Tak samo mówił do mnie, kiedy byłem u niego na odwyku.

\- Sz...szefa nie ma. Wyszedł ponad godzinę temu i jeszcze nie wrócił - wyjąkałem. Oczy Martineza rozszerzyły się.

\- Co?! O nie...

\- Co się dzieje? - spytał Szeregowy. Julian pokręcił głową.

\- Złe rzeczy, Philipie. Złe rzeczy...

Wszyscy nagle podnieśli głowy i spojrzeliśmy po sobie niepewnie i z przestrachem. Co się stało?

\- To znaczy? - spytałem.

\- Zniknął Skipper, a razem z nim Orna i Maurice. Byli w zmowie, a ja nic nie zauważyłem - zaczął sobie wyrzucać. Powoli zaczynałem pojmować. Ale nie, to niemożliwe... szef nie dałby się od tak złapać. Nie poddałby się bez walki, a walkę na pewno by ktoś zauważył!

\- Chcesz powiedzieć... - urwałem, nie będąc w stanie wypowiedzieć tego na głos. Firenzo spojrzał na mnie ponuro.

\- Tak. Chcę powiedzieć, że mamy kłopot. Ornea złapała Skippera.

Wszyscy wciągnęliśmy głęboko powietrze. To koniec. Nikt inny nie potrafi nami dowodzić. Szeregowy zbliżył się do mnie, a ja objąłem go skrzydłem, tak, jak robił to szef. Musieliśmy go odbić, tylko jak? Nie potrafiliśmy. Orna załatwi nas z łatwością. Skoro pokonała Skippera...

Nic nas już nie uratuje.

* * *

 **Koniec rozdziału piątego. Piszcie, co o nim sądzicie. Spodziewalibyście się takiego zwrotu akcji? Jak sobie teraz poradzą Julian, Rico, Kowalski i Szeregowy? Odbiją Skippera z rąk nieprzyjaciela? Dokąd Orna zabrała Marlenę i szefa? Czy agencja, dla której pracuje zorientuje się, o co chodzi? Ruszą im z pomocą? Jakie okropieństwa przygotowała dla nich panna Martinez? Czy Skipper wreszcie dowie się prawdy o Marlenie? Jak to wpłynie na ich wzajemną relację? Czy tajemnica pingwina będzie mieć jakiś wpływ na ich stosunki? I kogo Julian spotka na swojej drodze? Będzie to przyjaciel czy może kolejny wróg? W dzisiejszych czasach nie wiadomo, komu zaufać. Trzeba strzelać w ciemno. A to często może okazać się zgubne...**

 **P.S Następny rozdział za dłuższy okres czasu (znowu wakacje, tym razem bez dostępu do internetu :( ). Sądzę, że najprędzej za dwa tygodnie :( Do zobaczenia i proszę, zostawiajcie opinie! :D**


	6. Kolejna Tajemnica

**Tak, wiem, jest wcześniej, niż zapowiadałam, ale miałam po prostu taką wenę na ten rozdział, że aż musiałam go zapisać. Tutaj jest więcej przemyśleń. Wychodzi na jaw bardzo ważna informacja. Jak wpłynie na relacje Marlenki i Skippera? Jak to wpłynie na jego psychikę? Czy świadomość tego, że dookoła siebie miał osoby, które go okłamywały nie będzie przypadkiem zbyt przytłaczająca?**

 **Czytajcie i oceniajcie ;D**

* * *

 **Skipper**

Miałem wrażenie, że głowa zaraz mi eksploduje. Co się tak właściwie stało? Gdzie ja się znajdowałem? Jęknąłem cicho i otworzyłem oczy. Gdzie to diabelskie nasienie mnie zawlokło? Pomieszczenie nie było zbyt duże, ale dość chłodne i ciemne. Jedynym źródłem światła (i chyba też powietrza) były dwa małe okienka umiejscowione tak wysoko, że nie dosięgnąłbym go nawet gdybyśmy z moim oddziałem stworzyli pingwinią piramidę. Właśnie, co z moim oddziałem? Na pewno się martwili. Zostawiłem ich samych w bazie bez słowa wyjaśnienia. Ile czasu minęło od tamtej chwili? Kilka godzin? Kilka dni? Szukają mnie? A może dalej siedzą w bazie i się po prostu martwią? Nie miałem pojęcia i to mnie właśnie przerażało. Zostali tam całkowicie sami, zdani na łaskę lub niełaskę Orny i jej wspólników. Właśnie, ile jeszcze osób z naszego zoo jest w to zamieszane? Kto jeszcze kłamał i oszukiwał? I o co chodziło z Marlenką? Dlaczego Orna ją napadła razem ze swoją bandą? Czego mogli od niej chcieć? Kompletnie nic nie rozumiałem, a im intensywniej o tym rozmyślałem, usiłując zorientować się w sytuacji, tym bardziej bolała mnie od tego głowa. Nie potrafiłem dopuścić do siebie myśli, że mnie okłamywali. Że moja przyjaciółka, ta, której tak bardzo ufałem, mogłaby mnie w jakikolwiek sposób okłamać. Ona nie miała przede mną tajemnic. Tak samo jak ja przed nią... oprócz tej jednej, ale to tylko dla jej dobra. Lepiej, żeby nie wiedziała. W ten sposób oszczędzi sobie bólu i nieprzyjemności. I nie będzie na mnie patrzeć tak, jak ci, co wiedzą, co nawyprawiałem. Byłem młody. Młody i głupi. Dałem się wciągnąć, a potem pozostało mi już tylko zniszczenie akt i ukrycie się. Nie mogli mnie zamknąć, nie mając dowodów na to, co zrobiłem. Tak było bezpieczniej...

Nagle drzwi mojego więzienia się otworzyły i do środka wpłynęło jasne światło. Zmrużyłem oczy, chcąc się przyjrzeć temu, co w nich stał. Z przerażeniem i zdumieniem odkryłem, że był to Maurice. Nawet on? Jak to możliwe? Dlaczego? Cały czas miałem pod nosem zdrajców i oszustów i tego nie zauważyłem? Jakim cudem?! Lemur tylko się uśmiechnął i pstryknął palcami. Na ten gest do środka weszły dwa inne lemury i mocno chwyciły mnie za skrzydła, bez słowa wywlekając z pomieszczenia. Nie zadawałem pytań, po prostu nie byłem w stanie. Ta sytuacja mocno mnie skołowała. Nie mówiąc o tym, że usiłowałem zapamiętać drogę do miejsca, do którego mnie prowadzili. Chciałem też w jakiś sposób zorientować się gdzie jestem. Ciemne i jednolite ściany jednak nic mi nie mówiły. A może byłem po prostu zbyt otępiały, żeby to skojarzyć. Nie wiem. Po chwili Maurice otworzył ciężkie, pancerne drzwi i wprowadzono mnie tam. To pomieszczenie, w przeciwieństwie do tego, w którym się obudziłem było całkiem spore i jasne. Z sufitu zwisała goła żarówka, rozświetlając miejsce wręcz oślepiającym blaskiem. Gołe, białe ściany i podłoga były idealnie czyste. Przy ścianie naprzeciwko stały dwie klatki, a w jednej z nich zauważyłem jakiś dziwny, ciemny kłąb sierści. Przy pozostałych ścianach widziałem masę różnych urządzeń, a pośrodku stał jakiś dziwny fotel. Obok niego stała Orna, trzymająca w dłoni jakieś dziwne, małe urządzenie. Gdy tylko drzwi się za mną zamknęły uśmiechnęła się złośliwie.

\- Witaj, Skipper. Długo spałeś - zauważyła, nadal z tym ironicznym wyrazem twarzy. Odruchowo cały się napiąłem, na co lemury wzmocniły uścisk. Zabolało mnie to, ale nic nie powiedziałem. Po prostu wpatrywałem się w Ornę z gniewem. To ona wszystko niszczyła. To przez nią wszystko się waliło.

\- Czego ode mnie chcesz, Orna? - spytałem bez ogródek. Lemurzyca zaśmiała się słodko. Patrząc z tej strony wyglądała na nawet ładną kobietę. Gdyby tylko nie była po stronie zła, może i mogłoby być coś na mogłem się jednak złapać na żadne jej gierki ani wdzięki. Musiałem być twardy i stanowczy.

\- Od ciebie? Nic. Jest za to ktoś inny, od kogo chciałabym wyciągnąć pewne informacje. A ty mi się do tego przydasz - powiedziała i ruchem dłoni pokazała trzymającym mnie lemurom, co miały zrobić. Wsadziły mnie brutalnie do drugiej klatki, która niemal stykała się z drugą. Tą, w której leżała ta dziwna kupka sierści. Jednak z takiej odległości wydawała mi się dziwnie znajoma.

\- Zabezpieczone - poinformował chłodno wysoki, jasny lemur, podobny nieco do Clemsona. Tego, który dawno temu chciał odebrać fałszywemu królowi lemurów jego koronę. Orna skinęła głową i kazała mu odejść. Facet posłusznie opuścił pomieszczenie. Został tylko Maurice, który usiadł w najbardziej oddalonym kącie sali i patrzył na mnie uważnie. Znów wbiłem chłodne spojrzenie w lemurzycę. Ta nadal uśmiechała się nieco ironicznie.

\- Widzisz, ona nie chce powiedzieć mi tego, co chcę wiedzieć. Mam nadzieję, że to ją złamie.

\- Niczego się ode mnie nie dowiesz, Orna - odezwała się nagle kupka sierści po mojej lewej. Spojrzałem w tamtą stronę i dopiero teraz zobaczyłem, że w istocie ją znam. To była Marlenka. Miała brudne, miejscami nieco poprzypalane i nastroszone futerko. Do tego podkrążone, wyraźnie zmęczone oczy, ale zdeterminowany wyraz twarzy i zawzięte spojrzenie, którym obdarzyła lemurzycę. Otworzyłem szeroko oczy ze zdziwienia. Co tu się działo?

\- Marlenko... - wydusiłem z siebie zaskoczony. Ona odwróciła głowę. Tym razem w jej oczach zobaczyłem przerażenie ból i wyraźną chęć przeproszenia za coś. Ona nigdy nie potrafiła zbyt dobrze maskować emocji.

\- Przepraszam cię, Skipper - powiedziała cicho i odwróciła głowę.

\- Przepraszasz? Za co przepraszasz? - spytałem. O co jej chodziło? Czy ona naprawdę mnie okłamywała? Ukrywała coś przede mną?

\- Och, nie powiedziałaś mu? - spytała Orna słodkim głosem. Marlena spojrzała na nią ze złością. Panna Martinez spojrzała na mnie z iskierkami zadowolenia w oczach - Marlena jest tajną agentką Zwierzęcej Służby Specjalnej. 001. MM. Tak się zwykle podpisuje. Słyszałam, że kiedyś razem ze swoim szefem próbowała zamknąć mojego ojca, ale im się nie udało. Po ucieczce Firenza dostała zadanie, które polegało na pilnowaniu waszej piątki. Często chroniła wasze tyłki, chociaż nie wiedziała, po co to robi. Przez tyle lat po prostu wykonywała swoją pracę, zgrabnie okłamując wszystkich i nazywając się Marlenką. Widzisz Skipper, uważasz ją za przyjaciółkę, myślisz, że ją znasz, a w rzeczywistości jej wcale na tobie nie zależy. Panna Montrel zawsze radzi sobie sama. Wykonuje tylko swoją pracę. W ogóle jej nie znasz.

\- Dosyć! Przestań! - krzyknęła Marlenka i dopadła do krat klatki, jakby chciała skoczyć Ornei do gardła. Ta tylko się zaśmiała i wcisnęła jakiś guzik. Rozległ się cichy trzask, a wydra podskoczyła i krzyknęła, najwyraźniej z bólu. Miałem ochotę spytać, czy nic jej nie jest, ale zaraz przypomniałem sobie to, o czym mówiła Orna. Czy to prawda? Marlenka przez cały ten czas mnie okłamywała? I tow taki sposób! A sądziłem, że mogę jej zaufać! Dodatkowo przeraziło mnie to, że w rzeczywistości jest tajną agentką. Nie możemy się już przyjaźnić. O ile tak naprawdę kiedykolwiek się przyjaźniliśmy. Ona miała tylko zadanie. Nic poza tym. Gdyby kazali jej zostawić ich na pastwę losu - zrobiłaby to. A gdyby się dowiedziała o tym, co się stało, bez wahania wykonałaby swoją pracę. W tej sytuacji gratulowałem sobie tego, że miałem tyle rozsądku,żeby trzymać język w dziobie i nic nie mówić.

\- Czy to prawda, Marleno? - spytałem, używając jej pełnego imienia. Ona spojrzała na mnie smutno. Czy to możliwe, że w kącikach jej brązowych oczu zobaczyłem łzy?

\- Skipper, ja...nie mogłam ci powiedzieć. Sama nie znałam szczegółów zadania. Powiedziano mi tylko, że mam was pilnować - powiedziała cicho.

\- I przez ten cały czas... mówiłaś, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, że nie powinniśmy mieć przed sobą tajemnic. To też było kłamstwo? Chciałaś ze mnie tylko coś wyciągnąć? - pytałem z niedowierzaniem. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się, jakby w przerażeniu i zaskoczeniu.

\- Co? Nie, oczywiście, że nie! Skipper, to nie była tylko moja praca. Ja naprawdę uważam cię za przyjaciela. Proszę, zaufaj mi... - wyłapałem delikatne drżenie jej głosu. Jej błagalny ton sprawiał, że wszystko we mnie aż się trzęsło od sprzecznych emocji. Z jednej strony chciałem wyciągnąć do niej skrzydło, pocieszyć i obiecać, że już zawsze będziemy z przyjaciółmi, ale z drugiej wiedziałem, że to niemożliwe. Nie dość, że mnie okłamała, to jeszcze moja przeszłość... to było największą przeszkodą. Dlatego też przybrałem surowy i rozgniewany wyraz twarzy.

\- Nie. Nie zaufam ci. Nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Najwyraźniej nigdy nie byliśmy - powiedziałem twardo, z nutą żalu w głosie. Żalu, który z niewiadomego powodu wypełniał mnie całego. Odwróciłem głowę, żeby na nią nie patrzeć. Tak będzie lepiej.

\- No, no. Chyba w tej sytuacji wiele z tobą nie osiągniemy, Skipper - uznała Orna, patrząc na mnie. Zaśmiała się i wyszła z pomieszczenia razem z Mauricem. Najwyraźniej klatki miały specjalne zabezpieczenia, przez które nie przejdziemy. Zapanowała cisza. Wolałem się nie odzywać.

Tak będzie lepiej.

 **Marlenka**

Jego słowa strasznie mnie zabolały. A jeszcze bardziej bolało mnie to, że siedział odwrócony do mnie tyłem. Nie chciał ze mną rozmawiać. Nie chciał mnie znać. Otarłam łzy, czające się w kącikach oczu. Orna zniszczyła to wszystko. Zniszczyła naszą przyjaźń. _Nie,_ pomyślałam, _to ja sama ją zniszczyłam. Swoją tajemnicą._

\- Nie chciałam, żebyś dowiedział się w ten sposób. Ale zrozum, obowiązywała mnie tajemnica. Gdybyś wiedział, nigdy byś mi nie zaufał - powiedziałam cicho. Głos mi drżał, ale nie potrafiłam tego zatrzymać. Nie mogłam nawet sobie wyobrazić, jak on się teraz czuł. Nagle dowiedział się, że wszyscy dookoła niego mieli jakieś tajemnice, że go okłamywali. Skipper prychnął zirytowany.

\- A teraz niby mam ci zaufać? Pomyśl, czy mam do tego jakieś podstawy? - spytał. Wiedziałam, że nie. Nie miałam nawet prawa prosić go o wybaczenie. Wiedziałam jednak, że muszę nas stąd wydostać. Muszę go ochronić. Nie dlatego, że taką mam pracę. Dlatego, że po prostu nie byłabym w stanie pozwolić komuś go skrzywdzić. Zależało mi na nim, jego zaufaniu i przyjaźni. Właśnie tego bałam się najbardziej. Tego, że on mnie odrzuci.

\- Przepraszam - powiedziałam tylko i się odwróciłam. Tak na wszelki wypadek, żeby nie zobaczył łez, które wtargnęły nieproszone na moje policzki. Lepiej, żeby nie widział. Tak najwyraźniej już musi być. Moja praca nie pozwala mi na przyjaźnie. Muszę to zaakceptować. Bałam się tylko tego, co Orna może próbować z nim zrobić. Jeżeli zobaczy, że mi na nim zależy, będzie gotowa go zabić, żeby wyciągnąć ze mnie te informacje. A nie mogłam zdradzić agencji. Nie mogłam zdradzić naszego kraju (od autorki: nie patrzmy na wielkie słowa, chodzi cały czas o świat zwierzęcy ;D). Muszę całkowicie zerwać ten kontakt. Ograniczyć się tylko do swojej pracy. Nie miałam innego wyjścia.

I wiedziałam, że tak będzie po prostu lepiej.

* * *

 **Oto koniec kolejnego rozdziału? Co o nim sądzicie? Piszcie w komach ;D**

 **A za około dwa tygodnie: Co u Kowalskiego, Rico, Juliana i Szeregowego? Czy w zoo przypadkiem nie czai się ktoś jeszcze ze sztabu Orny? Kim jest tajemniczy osobnik, który pojawi się na drodze Juliana? Przyjaciel czy kolejny wróg? Kto stoi po której stronie? I, co najważniejsze, co Orna zrobi z Marlenką i Skipperem? Czy uda im się jakoś wydostać? Z której strony nadejdzie pomoc?**

 **To wszystko (lub część) w następnym rozdziale mojej historii Pingwinów z Madagaskaru :D**

 **No i zapraszam do komentowania ;D**


	7. Decyzje i Rozterki

**Witam w kolejnym rozdziale :D Wiem, że długo musieliście na niego czekać, ale brak czasu, weny i chwilowego dostępu do internetu widocznie źle na mnie oddziałuje ^^ Wróciłam jednak z kolejną dawką PzM z serii** ** _Moja Historia_** **. Tak, dobrze przeczytaliście. O ile nie włączy się we mnie instynkt mordercy, sadysty itp, powstanie druga część :D Zaplanowałam wstępną fabułę, ale nie chwalmy dnia przed zachodem słońca - najpierw trzeba skończyć losy komandosów w TEJ części. Zabieram się więc do tego od razu, bo wena nagle nie chce dać mi spokoju xD**

 **Okey, no to już nie zatrzymuję. Miłego czytania, pingwinki ;D**

* * *

 **Szeregowy**

Patrzyłem niepewnie, jak Firenzo przechadza się nerwowo po bazie. Wcześniej tak samo robił szef. Tylko gdzie on mógł być? Dokąd zabrała go ta cała Orna? Czy jeszcze żył? Nie, nie, co za głupia myśl. Oczywiście, że żył. W końcu to szef. On ze wszystkiego zawsze wychodził obronnym skrzydłem. Tym razem też powinno tak być. Powinno.

\- Musimy dowiedzieć się, dokąd zabrała go Orna, a wtedy jakoś go stamtąd wyciągnąć - powiedział Kowalski, widocznie starając się utrzymać pewny ton głosu. Chciał chwilowo zastąpić szefa w roli dowódcy, ale najwyraźniej mu to nie wychodziło. Najzwyczajniej w świecie się bał. Firenzo prychnął pogardliwie.

\- A jak się tego dowiesz? Myślisz, że Orna wywiesi nad tym miejscem ogromny transparent z napisem "Tutaj jestem"?! Znam swoją siostrę, Antoni, ona nie jest głupia. W tej branży trzeba umieć planować i dobrze się kryć, inaczej trzeba myśleć nad zmianą zawodu.

Antoni umilkł zmieszany. Postanowiłem go wspomóc.

\- Zrozum, Firenzo, my po prostu musimy go odnaleźć i mu pomóc. To nasz szef, nasz przyjaciel... - powiedziałem. Owszem, Skipper był naszym dowódcą, ale był też kimś więcej. Traktował nas nie tylko jak swoich żołnierzy, ale też jak rodzinę. Dla mnie był jak ojciec. Surowy, poważny, a jednocześnie szczery i opiekuńczy. To on zawsze był przy mnie, kiedy miałem koszmary, doprowadzał mnie do porządku, kiedy za bardzo zadumałem się nad przeszłością, lub czułem w rolę naiwnego słodziaka. Sam kiedyś wyznał, że Rico jest dla niego jak młodszy brat. Prawdziwy druh na dobre i na złe. Find jest do niego bardzo przywiązany, to widać. Skoczyłby za nim w ogień. A nawet i dla niego, gdyby tylko o to poprosił. Kowalski jest natomiast dla niego niczym niesforny braciszek, ale ich więź jest dużo mniej widoczna, niż w przypadku szefa i Rico. Podchodzi on do ścisłego umysłu stratega wręcz pobłażliwie, czasami krytykując jego wynalazki, żeby go zmotywować do dalszego działania, co niestety czasami irytowało.

On MUSIAŁ do nas wrócić.

\- Rozumiem, Philipie. Ale nie pomożesz mu, dając się złapać przez nieostrożne i pochopne zachowanie - odparł Firenzo, wzdychając. Westchnąłem i zgarbiłem się nieco, zrezygnowany. Dlaczego wypuściliśmy go z bazy? No tak. Bo to szef. On zawsze wracał. I wyszedłby z bazy nawet bez naszego zezwolenia. Ułożyłem skrzydła na stole i schowałem między nimi twarz. To się nie mogło dziać. Po prostu nie mogło...

 **Skipper**

Nie wiem, ile czasu minęło. Marlenka i ja nadal ze sobą nie rozmawialiśmy. Tak było lepiej. Bezpieczniej. I dla niej i dla mnie. A przynajmniej to usiłowałem sobie wmówić. Sam nie miałem pojęcia, dlaczego. Zawiodłem się na niej, owszem. Ale byłbym w stanie jej to wybaczyć. Gdyby tylko nie to, co było... gdyby nie to, co zrobiłem. Tak, nadal mnie to dręczyło. To była pomyłka, ale jak niby miałem to wytłumaczyć przed władzami? Nie miałem dowodów. Domniemani wspólnicy pouciekali i zostawili mnie z tym samego. A ufałem im. Ufałem swojemu dowódcy, który okazał się zdrajcą. No ale w końcu byłem winny też innych spraw... ucieczka, poważne zranienie funkcjonariuszy. I w końcu to ja rzuciłem tę bombę. Nieświadomie, ale jednak ja.

Nie potrafiłem narażać jej na konsekwencje poznania tej tajemnicy. Mogli zamknąć i ją za trzymanie faktów w tajemnicy. Zmuszona byłaby mnie wydać. Chociaż kto wie, czy by tego nie zrobiła. W końcu to była jej praca. Teraz mogła nazywać mnie przyjacielem, ale gdyby wiedziała...

Rozmyślania przerwał mi dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Odruchowo zerwałem się z miejsca, mierząc wchodzącą do pomieszczenia lemurzycę chłodnym, wściekłym spojrzeniem. Ta jednak tylko uśmiechnęła się na ten widok, jakby nie zrobiło to na niej większego wrażenia. Zwróciła się w stronę klatki obok, gdzie siedziała Marlenka. Jej postawa wyrażała spokój i opanowanie, ale oczy mówiły kompletnie do innego. Miałem ochotę pokręcić z dezaprobatą głową. Nie potrafiła dobrze maskować wszystkich emocji.

\- Witaj, Marleno. Czy przemyślałaś może to, co ci wczoraj powiedziałam? - spytała Ornea z pozoru milutkim głosem. Zbyt miłym, zbyt miękkim. Wręcz przesłodzonym, co od razu napełniało podejrzeniami i wątpliwościami. Mimowolnie zarejestrowałem delikatny ruch jej ręki. Jakby zamierzała rzucić się na Ornę, ale coś ją powstrzymało. Lemurzyca uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. Dopiero wtedy zauważyłem, że trzymała w ręku pilota, tego samego, co ostatnio. I widziałem też wtedy, co może się stać, jeżeli którekolwiek z nas dotknie prętów klatki. W pierwszym odruchu chciałem się od nich odsunąć, byle znaleźć się poza zasięgiem rażenia, ale powstrzymałem się w ostatniej chwili. To byłaby oznaka tchórzostwa. A ja nie byłem tchórzem.

\- Nic ci nie powiem. Nie zmusisz mnie do mówienia, choćbyś próbowała nie wiem jakich sposobów. Prędzej skonam na tej twojej piekielnej machinie - warknęła Marlena wojowniczym tonem. Coś, czego bym się po niej nie spodziewał. Owszem, zawsze wiedziałem, że była odważna, ale żeby aż tak? Gotowa zginąć za sprawę? Orna zaśmiała się słodko.

\- Oj, nie będzie takiej konieczności. Nie z twojej strony - powiedziała. Coś ścisnęło mi się w żołądku. Pewnie dlatego mnie sprowadziła. Chciała wymusić na Marlence informacje, próbując zabić mnie. Wziąłem głęboki oddech. W pierwszym odruchu chciałem walczyć, pomimo paraliżującego mnie strachu, ale wiedziałem, że to nie miało sensu. Wydra nic nie powiedziała, tylko wpatrywała się w nią z nienawiścią. Wiedziałem, jakiego dokona wyboru. W końcu dla niej to nie był żaden wybór. Dobrze o tym wiedziałem. Spojrzałem na fotel i otaczające go urządzenia. Nie było wyboru. Nie było odwrotu. Nie wiedzieć czemu nagle ogarnął mnie spokój. Byłem gotów. Może właśnie w ten sposób miałem odkupić wszystkie swoje winy. Może to było moją zapłatą za popełnione błędy i lata ucieczki przed sprawiedliwością.

Do mojej klatki podeszły dwa inne lemury i brutalnie mnie z niej wyciągnęły i posadziły na fotelu, przypinając do niego pasami. Przez cały ten czas nie reagowałem. Pozwoliłem im na to, gotów na to, co mnie czekało. Wpatrywałem się ze stoickim spokojem w jasny sufit, nie zważając na oślepiające światło żarówki. Ornea podeszła do fotela, wyraźnie z siebie zadowolona.

\- No i co, Skipper? Jak się czujesz? Zdradzony przez przyjaciół, wystawiony na tortury przez kogoś, kogo darzyłeś tak dużym zaufaniem? - spytała. Nie odezwałem się. Nawet nie drgnąłem. Wiedziałem, że to ją zdenerwuje. A zdenerwowani często popełniają błędy, czasami nawet poważne. Wiedziałem, że to nie będzie szybkie załatwienie sprawy. Czekała mnie długa droga. Nie miałem zielonego pojęcia, dlaczego nic nie czułem. Tylko spokój. Przygotowany na ból, którego mimo wszystko się bałem. Gotów na śmiechy, szyderstwa i krzyki, na które nie zamierzałem reagować. Pewien tego, co mnie czeka. Poddałem się. Tak po prostu. Jakbym nie był sobą. Po tylu latach ucieczki, podejrzeń i strachu po prostu się poddałem, chcąc to wreszcie zakończyć. Nie miałem pojęcia, co tak na mnie wpłynęło. Może otoczenie. Może świadomość, że sam nawet nie wiedziałem, gdzie się znajdowałem. Może to, że mój los i tak był przesądzony i w sumie nie było dokąd uciec. A może to, że znów nie mogłem nikomu ufać. Znów byłem sam, tak samo jak tamtego dnia, kiedy uciekałem przed władzami. Sam naprzeciw niewiadomej. Najwyższy czas odpuścić. Usłyszałem ciche warknięcie Orny i zamknąłem oczy, przygotowany na wszystko.

W następnej chwili poczułem mocne uderzenie i ból rozchodzący się od lewego oka po całej czaszce. Coś dziwnie zapiszczało mi w uszach, zagłuszając inne dźwięki. Czułem jeszcze kilka mocnych uderzeń, ale nic nie powiedziałem, a nawet nie jęknąłem. To byłoby bez sensu, niepotrzebne marnowanie siły. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili uderzenia ustały, zapewne zatrzymane przez Ornę. Czułem strużkę krwi, spływającą powoli z rozciętego policzka i pulsujący ból pod lewym okiem, gdzie na pewno utworzył się ogromny siniak, a może nawet i krwiak. Mało słyszałem, a jeszcze mniej widziałem, nawet nie próbując otworzyć oczu. Dłuższą chwilę nic się nie działo. Zapewne Ornea myślała, że straciłem przytomność.

\- Idioto, on miał być przytomny! - usłyszałem krzyk Ornei, co tylko potwierdziło moje przypuszczenia. Postanowiłem nie mącić tego, w co tak głęboko wierzyła. Nie ruszałem się. Nie, żebym mógł, pasy zbyt mocno mnie trzymały. Kobieta warknęła z irytacją, więc osobnik, do którego się zwróciła, zapewne wzruszył ramionami.

Wydała jeszcze jakieś polecenie, a ona najwyraźniej zbliżyła się do Marlenki, bo słabo słyszałem jej głos i nie mogłem rozróżnić słów. Po kilku minutach ogarnął mnie straszny ziąb, gdy zalał mnie potężny strumień lodowatej wody. Owszem, jestem morskim stworzeniem, ale jednak takie oblanie znienacka sprawiło, że mimowolnie miałem ochotę się poderwać i rozgrzać. W dodatku źle to podziałało na wyraźnie sklepiające się już rany. Zaczęły mnie piec i w dodatku część wody wlała się do mojego gardła przez uchylony dziób, więc zakaszlałem, żeby się jej pozbyć.

Nie słyszałem dokładnie wymiany zdań obu pań, ale chyba nie wyszła pomyślnie, bo ktoś uwolnił moje skrzydło z pasa. Przez chwilę zastanawiałem się, czego mogą od niego chcieć, ale zaraz potem poczułem tak straszliwy ból, że mimowolnie z mojego gardła wydobył się zduszony, krótki krzyk. Dopiero po chwili zrozumiałem, co się stało.

Właśnie złamali mi skrzydło. A kolejne fale bólu zdradzały, że zapewne nie raz...

 **Julian**

Opuściłem bazę nielotów dopiero po dłuższym czasie. Postanowiłem oswoić się z sytuacją, przemyśleć kilka spraw w samotności, z dala od duszącego zapachu ryb. Nie pomagał on bynajmniej w trzeźwym rozumowaniu, a po dłuższym czasie nawet przyprawiał mnie o mdłości. W końcu jestem lemurem! Nienawidzę ryb, jak na każdego lemura przystało. No, chyba, że są dobrze przyrządzone, ale to co innego. Całkiem surowe są okropne. Wzdrygnąłem się na tę myśl i wskoczyłem na swój wybieg. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili zorientowałem się, że był tam ktoś jeszcze. Ktoś oprócz uciążliwego Morta, który uciął sobie drzemkę na dmuchanej trampolinie. Rozejrzałem się niepewnie, ale nie zobaczyłem niczego podejrzanego. Zmarszczyłem brwi i ruszyłem w stronę baru, gdy nagle tuż przede mną jak spod ziemi wyrósł dość sporych rozmiarów szczur. Cofnąłem się nieco, zaskoczony jego nagłym pojawieniem się w moim królestwie. Zmarszczyłem brwi. Zdecydowanie był jakiś zmutowany. Sięgał mi prawie do pasa, podczas gdy inni przedstawiciele jego gatunku dorastali ledwie do moich kolan.

\- Kim jesteś? - spytałem natychmiast, mierząc go uważnym spojrzeniem. Szczur zrobił uspokajający gest ręką. Wyraz jego twarzy nie wskazywał na żadne złe zamiary, ale w ostatnich czasach trzeba się pod tym względem bardzo pilnować, tak więc nadal nie spuściłem ani trochę z mojej podejrzliwej postawy.

\- Jestem Rob. Pracuję dla agencji ZSS, Zwierzęcej Służby Specjalnej. Szukamy agentki 001, Marleny Montrel. Jestem tu razem z oddziałem, który przysłał Arni Kytt, szef agencji, żeby ją wspomóc w sprawie Ornei Martinez. Na miejscu dowiedzieliśmy, że zniknęła, a w jej domu widać wyraźne ślady walki. Sprawdzamy więc, czy jej podopiecznym nic nie jest.

Przez chwilę stałem jak wmurowany i patrzyłem na niego jak na wariata, za którego przez krótką chwile rzeczywiście go uważałem. Dopiero później dotarło do mnie znaczenie jego słów. Pomoc. Agencja ZSS przybyła nam na pomoc! Tylko moment... agentka Marlena Montrel? Znałem tylko jedną Marlenę, ale ona przecież nie mogła być agentką... Chociaż rzeczywiście ostatnio gdzieś zniknęła. Odkąd pojawiła się Orna, w ogóle jej nie wiedziałem. Czy to możliwe? Namyśliłem się chwilę, a Rob, widząc moją minę pokazał mi jakąś plakietkę. W pierwszym momencie nie zwróciłem na nią uwagi, ale po chwili zorientowałem się, że to odznaka. Agent 011 ZSS. Przeniosłem spojrzenie z plakietki na szczura i podjąłem decyzję. On nam pomoże.

\- Chodź za mną. Wszystko nam wyjaśnisz - powiedziałem i poprowadziłem go z powrotem w stronę wybiegu pingwinów. To się chłopaki zdziwią ze wsparcia.

 **Marlenka**

Nie mogłam na to patrzeć. Nie potrafiłam spokojnie obserwować, jak Skipper cierpi i to z mojej winy. Nie mogłam jednak nic powiedzieć. Jedynym sposobem, żeby mu pomóc, była obojętność. Moja obojętność, której nie potrafiłam okazać. Wszystko we mnie aż krzyczało i rwało się do niego. Chciałam go zastąpić na tym fotelu, umrzeć tam w męczarniach, byleby tylko nie musieć na to patrzeć. Z trudem powstrzymywałam się, żeby nie skoczyć na Ornę i nie wydłubać jej tych przeszytych złem gał. Wszystko, byleby tylko go ratować. Nadal jednak nic nie mogłam zrobić. Właśnie miałam wybór - ocalić życie przyjaciela i zdradzić agencję, lub pozwolić mu umrzeć w mękach, ale zachować informacje dla siebie.

A najbardziej dziwił mnie jego spokój, jego opanowanie. Nic nie mówił, pozwolił wywlec się z klatki, położyć na fotelu i torturować. Zupełnie, jakby się poddał. Nie, to mi do niego nie pasowało. On nigdy się nie poddawał. Okey, nie okazywał strachu, zawsze był odważny, ale nigdy by się nie poddał. Nie on.

A jednak bił od niego spokój pomieszany właśnie z rezygnacją. Nie mogłam w to uwierzyć. Nie potrafiłam.

Wszystko skończyło się po kilku straszliwych godzinach. Wrzucili go do klatki obok na wpół żywego. Orna powiedziała coś jeszcze, ale jej nie słuchałam, usiłując utrzymać spokój. Odczekałam chwilę aż wyjdzie, rozejrzałam się uważnie po pomieszczeniu, po czym zbliżyłam się do prętów, jak najbliżej pingwina.

\- Skipper? Proszę, powiedz coś - szepnęłam łamiącym się głosem. Nie wiem, może miałam nadzieję, że podniesie głowę, uśmiechnie się słabo i powie, że nic mu nie jest. Jednak jedyne, co usłyszałam, to jego ciężki oddech. Łzy napłynęły mi do oczu, ale powstrzymałam je siłą woli. Nie mogłam płakać. Nie mogłam okazać słabości. Miałam nadzieję, że Arni już się zorientował, że coś było nie tak i wysłał pomoc do zoo, a oni nie próżnują. Na pewno już ich szukają. Miałam nadzieję, że nie zajmie im to zbyt wiele czasu. Oby tylko zdążyli na czas. Zanim któreś z nas w końcu się złamie i odpuści. On życie, a ja przysięgę.

* * *

 **No i co? No wiem, krótko, ale na więcej trochę zabrakło mi pomysłów, a nie chciałam Was dezorientować i skakać jak głupia od osoby do osoby i od sytuacji do sytuacji. Powiedzcie jednak, co o tym myślicie? Zdążą wydobyć Marlenkę i Skippera z rąk Orny? Czy wyprawa przypadkiem nie będzie wymagała jakieś ceny? Ile może kosztować jeden, mały błąd? Jaki plan wymyśli agent 011? To już w następnym rozdziale. I pamiętajcie - to, czy powstanie następna część ficka zależy tylko i wyłącznie od moich kaprysów i chęci mordowania xD**

 **Przypominam o pozostawieniu OPINII! ;D**

 **Pozdrawiam :D**


End file.
